Atravesando la oscuridad
by Apriline
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando ya no puedes soportarlo más? ¿Cuando la muerte es la única salida? ¿Cuándo todo lo que quieres hacer en la vida es morir? ¿Es posible ser feliz otra vez? ¿Es posible que alguien te haga ser feliz otra vez? Una historia con One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Atravesando la oscuridad**

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba parada en la orilla de un pequeño puente mirando el río, no sabía que tan profundo era pero no importaba realmente. La necesidad de sentirme cubierta por algo, de sentirme contenida, incluso si era por las aguas de un río; eran demasiado fuertes para cuestionarme que había algo mal con lo que estaba pensando. Estaba harta de sentirme vacía, necesitaba algo, algo que me reviviera, que me trajera de vuelta, pero era más fácil lidiar con el vacío que tratar de luchar por salir adelante.

Así que hice lo que cualquier persona en mi lugar habría hecho, salté del puente.

Pensé que durante la caída mi vida pasaría ante mis ojos, pero la verdad es que no alcancé a pensar en nada, ya que en un pestañeo estaba sumergida en lodo y plantas. Traté de quedarme bajo el agua, pero mis instintos tomaron el control y saqué mi cabeza del río casi seco, poco a poco arrastré mi cuerpo hacia la orilla, luché contra la débil corriente y contra las piedras amenazantes que cortaban mis piernas y brazos, mis uñas se rompieron y mis manos sangraban pero logré salir viva de allí.

Me recosté en la orilla y miré el cielo tornarse anaranjado, me sumergí en la miseria y decepción de que no fuera mi vida la que se oscureciera hasta apagarse; y me recriminé una vez más el no haber notado que el río arrastraba más piedras que agua y que la distancia del puente era muy corta como para matarme. Ni que decir, que ni siquiera la infinidad de piedras ocultas fue capaz de aturdirme.

Cuando la noche hubo caído y los sonidos del día se hubieron apaciguado, escale la ladera del río y retome mi camino a casa, camine por las empedradas calles de Londres sumergiéndome en oscuros pasajes y poniendo mi vida en peligro constantemente, tan solo deseando que un auto se desviara y me aplastara. Cualquier cosa para evitar este dolor en el pecho, este dolor indescriptible, esta sensación terrible, es como, como si incluso respirar doliera; no pasa momento alguno del día en el que no quiera estar enterrada con ella, haberme ido con ella y que otros tuvieran que lidiar con nuestras muertes, otros. No yo.

Finalmente, estoy de pie frente a la puerta de mi casa temiendo lo que pasara si la abro, con quien me encontraré, qué me dirán. ¿Me dirán algo? ¿O mi presencia ya se ha desvanecido de sus vidas?

La puerta se abre y mientras veo la silueta de mi hermana recortada a contra luz, una ráfaga de memoria asalta mi mente y me veo sonriendo y sosteniendo una cámara, tomándole fotos a mi madre en contra de una puesta de sol. Pienso en donde estará mi cámara ahora y la imagino llenándose de polvo junto a mi cama, pienso en aquellos tiempos en donde no habría permitido que eso sucediera y luego vuelvo al presente, a enfrentarme a mi hermana, vuelvo al aquí y al ahora. Vuelvo a sufrir, vuelvo al dolor.

- ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¿Por qué estás toda cubierta de barro? – Vanessa me mira y entrecierra sus ojos - ¿Qué hiciste ahora? Espero que no quieras darle a la abuela un ataque al corazón, sabes que si algo te pasa no será capaz de soportarlo.

Yo tan solo la miro y pienso: ¿Será Vanessa capaz de soportarlo? Mientras ella se hace a un lado, la paso y subo de inmediato a mi pieza, sus ojos familiares me miran desde las paredes, mi madre sonríe desde todos los espacios de mi habitación y el dolor ligeramente olvidado se agudiza. Caigo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, recuerdos de mi madre me invaden y luego recuerdos del accidente me toman prisionera.

Recuerdo las luces del camión, el olor de la bencina desparramada, los gritos de la gente y a mí tratando de despertar a mamá, como el fuego se extendía por doquier y cómo tuve que alejarme para poder respirar, puedo verme a mí misma cuando intente volver por ella y los pares de brazos que me aferraron, me escucho gritar pero no reconozco mi voz, esa soy yo pero no puedo ser yo, me veo luchar pero no soy yo. Ya no soy yo.

Yo morí el día que mi madre lo hizo, pero de alguna manera mi cuerpo siguió existiendo y estoy atrapada en este infinito, vasto dolor, hasta que pueda sacarme de mi miseria. Estoy luchando contra la vida, porque el día del accidente mi cuerpo, al igual que mi alma, debió haber muerto también.

* * *

Espero que les guste :) Si obtengo algunos comentarios prometo seguir :)

April xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Camino por la calle a primeras horas de la mañana, no se ve nadie por los alrededores así que no necesito fingir, puedo caminar sin rumbo y sin expresión, ya ni siquiera puedo recordar como sonreír. No es necesario que lo recuerde.

Suelo levantarme antes de que amanezca y evitar a mi abuela y a Vanessa, me deslizo silenciosamente por los pasillos, los antiguos pasillos que mi madre solía recorrer, y me escabullo por la puerta principal. No puedo permanecer mucho en casa sin sentirme atrapada, todo lo que miro y todo lo que toco me recuerda a mamá, ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de mi hermana por lo mucho que ella luce como nuestra madre. No puedo mirar a mi abuela a los ojos sin ver su tristeza aún en carne viva mirándome de vuelta y por sobretodo no puedo entender cómo es que ellas no se sienten de la misma forma que yo.

No puedo dejar de pensar que ellas me culpan por vivir y que mamá no lo haya hecho, nunca han dado señales de ello pero si yo me culpo ¿Qué evita que ellas lo hagan? Revivo día tras día, hora tras hora y segundo tras segundo cada momento del accidente y me recrimino a cada instante por no haber sido capaz de sacar a mamá del auto. Si yo salí ilesa se que ella estaría ahora aquí con nosotras, de no ser porque no fui capaz de sacarla a tiempo…

Todo es mi culpa y la culpa es lo único que me mantiene andando, lo único que me da una meta.

He estado caminando como por una hora de forma automática, rogando con todo mi ser que algo pase y yo caiga al suelo como una hoja marchita. Pero lo único que ocurre es que de la nada me encuentro de espaldas en el suelo contemplando el cielo nublado de la ciudad. Oigo unas voces que no reconozco y de pronto unas manos firmes me recogen del suelo y me colocan sobre mis pies otra vez, me encuentro mirando hacia arriba al rostro de un joven rubio de ojos azules quien me sonríe culpablemente.

-Perdona, no te vi venir ¿Te encuentras bien? – él me mira con curiosidad y sé que está evaluando mi aspecto, soy consciente de cómo debo lucir, pero la verdad es que no me he mirado en un espejo en días y no he tenido la energía para darme un baño. Así que sí, luzco como una vagabunda, mi pelo está grasoso y enredado, solo llevo una gran polera bajo mi sucio abrigo y un pantalón que no ha sido lavado en un buen tiempo. Pero realmente no me importa lo que piensen, porque no me importo a mí misma, no hay necesidad de bañarse ni de arreglarse para la muerte, tan solo quiero reunirme con mi mamá nada más.

El chico repite su pregunta, pero yo solo le devuelvo una mirada en blanco, sin intento de fingir que le daré una respuesta o que realmente me importa su presencia, les echo un vistazo a sus amigos y noto que todos me miran extrañados. Sé lo que ven tras la máscara de suciedad, una chica sin expresión, una chica muerta en vida. Una zombie.

Sin quererlo fijo mis ojos en los ojos marrones de uno de los chicos él me devuelve la mirada fieramente y eso me hace recorrer su rostro, veo que está apretando los dientes y las líneas de expresión marcadas alrededor de su cara: su rostro está completamente crispado, como si estuviera enojado…

Les doy una última mirada vacía, cuadro mis hombros y cruzo la calle sin mirar, unos autos se detienen y me tocan la bocina, pero yo sigo caminando y rogando que un auto no se detenga. En ningún momento me volteo pero siento que alguien me mira, siento su mirada quemar en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

He caminado sin rumbo toda la mañana, pero de pronto me encuentro en una calle que conozco. Estoy en la calle de mi amiga Hallie, bueno la única amiga que tengo ya que nadie más se intereso por mí desde el accidente. Al principio todos estuvieron ahí, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que perdí el interés por vivir Hallie fue la única que se quedó y la única que yo desearía se hubiera ido.

Ella y yo somos amigas desde que teníamos ocho años, nos conocimos en el colegio y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces, pasamos juntas todos los conflictos de la adolescencia (que en realidad no fueron muchos) y nos protegimos la una a la otra. Todos los demás eran personas que nos rodeaban y con las que nos juntábamos, pero siempre hemos sido nosotras dos. Supongo que eso explica porque ella sigue a mi lado cuando todos los demás se han marchado.

Últimamente he tratado de alejarme de ella, sé que mi muerte podría dejarla en el mismo estado en el que me encuentro ahora, sé que ella se culparía de no ser capaz de ayudarme, pero también sé que ella es más fuerte que yo y que podrá salir adelante y quizás algún día entenderlo.

Poco a poco me he acercado a su casa y ahora estoy parada en la calle del frente, sé que debo irme antes de que me vea, pero de alguna manera estar aquí y ver que ella sigue con su vida me hace sentir bien, no feliz, no sé cómo expresarlo en palabras… De pronto veo un súbito movimiento de su cortina y sé que es mi señal para irme, no puedo permitir que me vea aquí. Pero incluso antes de que alcance a girarme ella asoma su cabeza por la ventana de su habitación y grita:

- ¡Quédate ahí! ¿¡Me escuchaste! – veo su cabello negro moverse con el viento y las manchas de pintura en su polera y me pregunto si estaría pintando. Hallie ha estado interesada en el arte desde que fuimos de paseo al Museo Británico cuando teníamos 13 y a lo largo de los años ha tomado diferentes cursos para perfeccionarse. Lo que es yo quise ser actriz de musicales por mucho tiempo hasta que descubrí que la fotografía me llenaba más, seguí actuando porque disfrutaba de la reacción del público y participé por muchos años en un teatro comunitario. Pero la fotografía pasó a ser todo para mí, mi mamá me regaló una cámara profesional y solía llevarla conmigo a todas partes, pero desde su muerte se ha ido llenando de polvo en mi habitación. No he tenido la fuerza suficiente ni para tomar más fotografías ni para ver las que aun están guardadas en mi cámara.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Hallie y por el fuerte abrazo que me dio.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo has estado? – Miró fijamente mi ropa pero no me dijo nada – Estás muy delgada ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

Yo la miré atentamente y noté que estaba usando una polera sin pintura en ella y había amarrado su largo pelo en una cola, se había puesto un chaleco sobre su ropa y llevaba una cartera en su mano.

- Joana ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien – Evite responder la pregunta sobre la comida, porque la verdad era que no había probado bocado en varios días - ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Sí – Me respondió sonriente – Iremos al mall ¿ya? Paseemos por la ciudad, siento que no te he visto en días.

Lo cual era cierto pero no lo mencioné, comenzamos a caminar erráticamente, pero siempre con dirección al centro de la ciudad, mientras Hallie me contaba sobre este chico que había conocido en una clase de arte y de cómo él estaba interesado en ella, pero a ella no lo atraía. Traté de escucharla atentamente pero empecé a sentirme extraña, como lejana, me costaba escucharla y mi visión comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa. Me detuve y vagamente escuché la voz de Hallie hablándome pero no entendía lo que me decía, traté de respirar pero me costaba, lo último que sentí antes de ver todo negro fue una sensación de que el mundo giraba a mi alrededor y de que yo no tenía un eje del cual afirmarme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste :) Me preguntaron de quien se trataba pero eso van a tener que descubrirlo ustedes :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Desperté porque escuchaba voces susurrantes a mí alrededor, no sé qué momento del día era o siquiera que día era, pero podía escuchar murmullos, no quería abrir los ojos para averiguar dónde estaba o quiénes hablaban. Abrir los ojos significaría volver a una realidad a la cual no quería volver, dormir me otorgaba una inconsciencia y un olvido similar a la muerte, aun así y en contra de mi voluntad, las palabras comenzaron a ser más claras para mí.

-¿Le dijiste a tu abuela? – una voz familiar preguntó.

-¡Estás loca! – Respondió la otra persona en un susurro alterado – Si le digo podría desmoronarse. Lo mejor es que no haya sido grave y que podamos llevarla a casa cuando despierte.

-Sí, y le daremos un baño porque ya parece una persona sin hogar…

Abrí los ojos y me encontré mirando al techo, estaba acostada en una cama al interior de una habitación blanca, la cual tenía otras dos camas más que estaban vacías. Vanessa y Hallie estaban sentadas en unas sillas cerca de mí conversando entre ellas, me moví ligeramente tratando de acomodarme para dormir un poco más, pero Vanessa notó que yo había despertado.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? - Me gritó mirándome con decepción en sus ojos – Los médicos nos dijeron que no habías comido nada en un tiempo. ¿Estás anoréxica ahora? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres llamar mi atención? No necesitas hacer… hacer… ¡Hacer esta mierda! Para tener mi atención.

Sin saber que responderle, tan solo me remití a mirarla fijamente, sé que se preocupa por mí, pero ¿No sería mejor si yo muero y ella puede seguir viviendo su vida?

-Agradece que no le vaya a decir a la abuela, y también agradece de que el hospital no te va a cobrar por esto – terminó de hablar y su respiración estaba acelarada, como si hubiera salido a correr.

-Vane ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? - le preguntó Hallie – yo me puedo encargar desde aquí – Vanessa la miró y asintió, me echó una última ojeada antes de voltearse y salir por la puerta.

Miré a Hallie y la vi desgastada, estaba despeinada y con los ojos rojos: había estado llorando y eso de alguna manera me ablandó un poco, así que le pregunté:

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella tomó un respiro antes de responder y luego miró hacia la puerta recordando.

-Íbamos caminando ¿Lo recuerdas? – yo asentí – De pronto te detuviste, yo pensé que te habías aburrido de escucharme así que me acerqué a ti diciéndote que lo sentía y que podíamos hablar de algo más. Entonces empezaste a respirar extraño, como más rápido y yo me asusté así que te sujete por los hombros y luego te desmayaste.

Yo la miré sorprendida por todo lo que no recordaba, ya suponía que me había desmayado, pero no pensé que había sido tan, tan… Extraño.

-No podía sujetarte bien así que caímos al suelo – ella continúo diciéndome – no supe que hacer más que tratar de pedir ayuda, un taxi paró y el señor nos dio un aventón. En el camino hacia aquí recién pude llamar a Vane y decirle lo que había pasado.

Yo asentí comprendiendo y pensé que habría sido de mí si Hallie no hubiera estado conmigo, quizás nadie me hubiera recogido, quizás aun estaría allí, quizás estaría muerta. Hallie me sacó de mi ensimismamiento tomando mi mano.

-Los médicos dijeron que no estabas comiendo, querían internarte – ella me miró con dolor en sus ojos - ¿Qué te estás haciendo a ti misma?

No supe si responderle no, pero se veía tan desolada que le dije:

-¿Querían internarme?

-Sí, pensaron que podías sufrir de un desorden alimenticio, pero Vane y yo nos las arreglamos para explicarles que habías sufrido una pérdida y estabas deprimida. Ellos entendieron e incluso nos dieron un folleto de un lugar al que puedes ir. Un lugar donde ellos te pueden ayudar – me miró esperanzada, pero yo le devolví una mirada en blanco.

Lo que yo necesito es un lugar donde me ayuden a morir, no alguien que me diga que la vida puede ser bella y que debo superar esto. No puedo.

No quiero.

-Ellos dijeron que tienes que comer, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería y luego nos vamos a casa?

Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con que Hallie se estaba tomando todo esto. Si no fuera porque sé que estuvo llorando pensaría que no le estaba dando importancia.

-¿Puedo irme así no más? – pregunté.

-Sí ellos dijeron que apenas te despertaras te podías ir, eso sí de que nos aseguráramos de que comieras algo. Así que ¿Qué tal esa visita a la cafetería?

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asentir porque Hallie ya me tenía agarrada y me había ayudado a ponerme los zapatos. Mientras me arrastraba por algunos pasillos de paredes inmaculadas y carentes de personas me dediqué a observarla, su ropa estaba arrugada por haber estado sentada en esa silla por mucho tiempo, su largo cabello estaba enmarañado y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos. Caminamos por el frente de algunos puestos de las enfermeras y bajamos por un ascensor el cual nos dejó en un espacio abierto en donde había un gran letrero en el cual se leía "Cafetería". Hallie me empujó levemente para que entrara y me ubicó en una mesa al lado de las ventanas, el lugar estaba casi vacío y pude notar al mirar por las ventanas que estaba anocheciendo… Me pregunté qué día sería ¿Había estado en el hospital toda la noche anterior y el día de hoy? ¿O era esta mañana en la que me había desmayado? ¿Pude dormir tanto? Probablemente sí, ya que últimamente había estado sufriendo de insomnio y por más que quisiera dormir no podía.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y vi el cielo tornarse de anaranjado a rojo poco a poco, había muchas nubes cubriendo los colores… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quise tener mi cámara, quise capturar ese momento, esta no era una puesta de sol cualquiera, era el deceso de un día que no volvería a repetirse, de un día que no podía volver a vivir.

De la nada Hallie apareció a mi lado y me dijo:

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! Joan – Parecía que hubiera corrido hasta mi - ¡Ellos están aquí!

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos quienes? – No entendía nada porque Hallie no paraba de moverse en su lugar y retorcer sus manos.

-¡One Direction! ¡Están parados en la barra viendo que comprar! Al principio no los reconocí, pero luego oí la voz de Harry y se me hizo familiar así que eché un vistazo y ¡ahí estaban ellos! ¡Tan solo a unos metros de mí! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Una dirección? No entiendo…

-Son una banda que me encanta, ¡Mira mira! Están allá comprando – Me apuntó ligeramente con su brazo. Seguí la dirección que apuntaba con mi mirada y los vi: eran cinco chicos comprando algo para comer, se me hacían familiares pero no estaba segura de por qué, quizás efectivamente los había visto en la televisión o en alguna parte.

Miré a Hallie quien se había dejado caer en una silla a mi lado, sus manos estaban hechas un apretado nudo, pero soltó una y tomó mi propia mano, me miró nerviosamente y dijo:

-Deséame suerte.

Me pregunté que iba a hacer, así que me la quedé mirando. Ella se acercó lentamente a la barra como si nada y pidió la comida, se puso ligeramente más cerca de los chicos y me miró nerviosamente, tomó un respiro y les pidió permiso para acercarse a pagar, cuando ellos se percataron de que ella estaba ahí, la dejaron pasar y ella les sonrío y dijo gracias. Hallie les preguntó que cómo estaban y ellos sonrieron y le preguntaron si era una fan a lo que ella respondió que sí.

Ella pagó, tomó la bandeja con nuestra comida y con delicadeza les preguntó que estaban haciendo en el hospital. Uno de los chicos, el que estaba vestido como un marinero, le dijo que estaba acompañando a su mamá y a su hermana a hacerse un chequeo. Hallie iba a decir algo pero un chico crespo le preguntó, qué por qué estaba ella ahí.

En ese momento Hallie me apuntó y dijo: Mi amiga no se sentía bien. Al instante cinco miradas conectaron con la mía y ahí me di cuenta porque me parecían tan familiares. Uno de los miembros era el chico rubio con el que había chocado esta mañana o ayer, aun no lo sabía con seguridad. Se sentía tan lejano, pero había sido tan solo hace algunas horas.

No supe si había sido reconocida, pero de alguna manera ellos se acercaron con Hallie hasta la mesa donde yo estaba sentada, ella nos presentó y yo asentí pero sus nombres se escaparon de mi mente. Hallie ocupo un asiento a mi lado y trató de incluirme en la conversación pero yo me mantuve mirando por la ventana. Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban Londres.

Repentinamente el chico rubio que estaba sentado frente a mí me miró y preguntó:

-Disculpa ¿De casualidad fuiste tú la persona con la que choqué ayer por la mañana?

Yo lo miré sorprendida de que efectivamente hubiera sido ayer y también de que lo recordara, dado que ellos eran famosos y todo eso, además de que tengo una cara bastante común. Antes de que pudiera responder Hallie tomó mi mano y preguntó preocupada:

-¿Estaba vagando por las calles?

Ellos por supuesto no supieron que responder, así que Hallie me preguntó directamente:

-¿Eras tú? ¿Es por eso que llegaste a mi casa?

Sabía que si no le decía nada ella se enojaría, aunque quizás fuera mejor así. No quiero que Hallie sea tan cercana a mí, quiero alejarme, y así no herirla como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Pero es tan difícil, de alguna manera me cuesta desprenderme de ella, pero sé que si me alejó a ella le dolerá menos mi muerte. O eso espero.

La miré y le dije:

-Solo necesitaba despejarme, no andaba vagando.

-Así que si fuiste tú – el chico moreno me dijo, lo miré y recordé que él se veía molesto cuando ocurrió todo el asunto. Incluso ahora sigue viéndose molesto. Quizás sea su naturaleza.

Dudé si debía responderle, pero Hallie me miraba con apremio y apretaba mi mano cada vez más, así que le dije:

-Sí fui yo – esperaba que volvieran a su conversación anterior pero el chico que estaba al lado del rubio me preguntó:

-¿Te lastimaste? El golpe fue bastante fuerte.

Miré su corto cabello castaño y sus ojos del mismo tono y vi preocupación en ellos. ¿Puede alguien preocuparse de forma sincera por otra persona a la cual ni siquiera conoce?

-¿Es por eso que estás aquí? – él agregó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Hallie quien me había mirado fijamente todo el tiempo me dijo:

-Cariño ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías herido?

Ella sonaba tan apenada que no supe que hacer, así que sólo tome un trozo del sándwich que Hallie me había comprado y lo puse en mi boca, hacía tanto que no comía que al principio me pareció pastoso, pero luego mi estómago gruño por más y empecé a comerlo lentamente. Hallie quien me seguía mirando pareció recobrarse un poco y miró al chico castaño y le dijo:

-Liam preguntaste porque estábamos en el hospital ¿cierto? – El chico asintió y Hallie continúo – Joan estaba sintiéndose un poco mal más temprano y como estábamos juntas, la traje al hospital por si acaso.

Miré a Hallie y pensé en como ella estaba cubriéndome frente a estos chicos, sentí un profundo cariño en mi pecho y me entraron muchas ganas de llorar, así que en vez de seguirla mirando dirigí mi mirada a la ventana y vi unas diminutas manchitas que se movían, pequeños autos a la lejanía. Hallie ha sido tan buena conmigo siempre y yo solo he sido una carga. Últimamente tan solo quiero liberarla, tanto a ella como a mí. No soy capaz de alejarla de mí, ni yo de alejarme de ella lo suficiente, así que quizás la muerte es lo único que nos liberará a ambas.

Un repentino movimiento a mi lado me hizo voltear mi cabeza, los chicos estaban levantándose de la mesa y hablando con Hallie:

-Así que ha sido un placer conocerte – dijo el castaño de ojos azules, luego me miró a mí y agregó – A ti igual Joan, espero que te sientas mejor.

Yo lo miré y asentí, ellos abrazaron a Hallie y nos dijeron adiós, se encaminaron a la puerta e iban saliendo de la cafetería cuando el crespo se devolvió corriendo y le entregó un papel a Hallie:

-Hay una fiesta, aquí está la dirección, la fecha y mi número de teléfono – se encogió de hombros – Por si acaso – me miró y sonrió – Espero que ambas puedan venir – y tras decir eso y guiñarle un ojo a Hallie, salió corriendo tras sus amigos.

Al principio Hallie no reaccionó, pero después pareció entender lo que había pasado:

-¡Oh por Dios! – Aunque había estado calmada en todo momento mientras ellos estuvieron sentados con nosotras ahora había empezado a hiperventilar – Hemos sido invitadas a una fiesta ¡Por One Direction! – comenzó a rebotar en su asiento como una niña pequeña - ¡Y tengo el teléfono de Harry Styles! – Paró de saltar un momento y me miró pensativa:

-Creo que nos hará bien salir a divertirnos ¿Qué crees?

-Realmente no estoy de humor para ir a fiestas – dije lo más calmadamente posible – Ahora mismo quiero ir a casa y dormir por una semana – Tras decir esto me mordí el labio, sabiendo la repercusión que esto tendría. La cara de Hallie se desfiguró sutilmente y su voz tembló un poco cuando me dijo:

-Nos invitaron a ambas y además no puedo presentarme allí sola… - Ella miró al suelo por un momento y luego me miró sonriente:

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una noche de películas en vez de eso? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Yo la miré y recordé nuestras interminables noches hablando y jugando, pensé en lo mucho que ella quería ir a la fiesta y en lo mucho que ella había hecho por mí, así que le dije:

-La fiesta suena bien.

Su cara cansada se iluminó en el momento en que ella sonrió, agarramos nuestras cosas y poco a poco nos encaminamos a la salida del hospital, Hallie no paraba de hablar de lo maravillosa que yo era y de lo bien que lo íbamos a pasar, pero en lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era que quizás ella iba a conocer a alguien y olvidarse un poco de mí.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado! Espero comentarios :)**

**Besito!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba sentada mirándome al espejo, podía ver a Hallie ya maquillada por sobre mi hombro, ella estaba usando una bata celeste idéntica a la que yo estaba usando en este momento. Su cabello negro caía en ondas gráciles por su espalda y en este preciso instante está buscando su tijera.

Me había obligado a darme un baño y a lavar mi enmarañado cabello, debido a que no lo había cepillado en un tiempo Hallie se vio en la obligación de cortar ciertos nudos que se habían formado y es por eso que está buscando su tijera.

-¡Las encontré! – Se acercó a mí y agarró delicadamente mi cabello, el cual ya casi llegaba a la cintura – Lo siento, pero me será imposible mantener mucho el largo.

Me sonrió con compasión por el espejo y empezó a cortarlo. Mechones y mechones caían al suelo y no pude evitar pensar en la muerte y en como aquellos que alguna vez habían sido parte de una cabellera viva, ahora no eran más que desechos. Ojalá fuera así de fácil acabar con una vida, la verdad es que por más que intento terminar con la mía no logro conseguirlo.

El sonido de la tijera comienza a ser cada vez más lejano a medida que me sumerjo en los recuerdos…

"Estaba sosteniendo la hoja con mucha fuerza, tanto que mis dedos sangraban. Vi caer la lluvia roja en el agua caliente que llenaba la tina y vi como se disolvía. Me sumergí en la tina y mi vestido inmediatamente se pegó a mi piel, un súbito escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y rápidamente, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, atravesé la hoja afilada de forma vertical en mi muñeca. El dolor llegó de forma repentina y metí mi brazo bajo el agua para calmar mi dolor, vi la sangre esparcirse lentamente pero no fui capaz de cortar el otro brazo y me quedé acurrucada llorando y pensando en qué diría mi mamá si me viera así. No fui capaz de seguir con eso al pensar en la cara decepcionada de mi madre, así que agarré una toalla, quité el tapón, curé mi muñeca y salí del baño"

Mi recuerdo fue interrumpido por Hallie hablándome.

-¡Listo!, espero que te guste, lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Contemplé mi reflejó y me sentí extraña, me veía diferente, Hallie había cortado mi cabello hasta mis omóplatos y lo había dejado en capas, la más corto encuadrando mi cara. Me veía incluso más rellena, más normal, más viva. No me gustó.

Mi apariencia anterior gal menos concordaba con cómo me estaba sintiendo, pero ahora me veía como cualquier otra persona, como si no estuviera sufriendo, ni luchando. Hallie me sonreía por el espejo y no pude evitar devolverle una sonrisa, no quería herirla, así que no comenté nada, pero tampoco le permití maquillarme. Solo la dejé prestarme alguna ropa y nada más, el corte de pelo era suficiente para sentirme ahogada y no quería tener un ataque de pánico con ella presente.

Tan solo quería ir a esa fiesta, sentarme en la oscuridad y que Hallie se divirtiera. Quería estar en mi casa, en mi pieza, con mi madre mirándome, quería estar en paz: realmente eso es lo único que quiero.

Finalmente estuvimos listas para partir, el sol ya se había ocultado y corría una helada brisa que parecía meterse por debajo de tu piel. Hallie había llamado a un taxi y estábamos esperándolo en la puerta de su casa, yo me senté en el umbral con la falda cayendo por mis costados y ella se apoyó en la puerta. Estaba usando leggins estampados y una blusa larga la cual estaba cubierta por un chaleco gigante, pensé que estaría más nerviosa por esta fiesta, pero a lo largo de la semana se había ido tranquilizando y ahora solo parecía querer que yo me divirtiera.

-No crees que sea una broma ¿cierto? – Me preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

-No lo creo – le respondí – Ese chico parecía estar interesado en ti.

Ella me miró y dijo:

-Realmente no quiere ir ¿verdad? – Ella se sentó a mi lado y juntó sus manos con las mías – Aun podemos quedarnos aquí ¿Lo sabes cierto?

Yo la miré y consideré la opción de irme a casa, pero luego pensé: Si voy a morir y a dejarla, al menos tengo que hacer las cosas bien.

-Sí quiero ir – forcé una sonrisa – Pasaremos un buen momento y si es mentira – La cara de Hallie se tensó un poco – Iremos a su casa ¿Sabes dónde viven no? – Ella asintió – Bien si es mentira, iremos a su casa y les tiraremos huevos - Hallie río y me abrazo con fuerza, sé que le estaba dando la falsa imagen de que estaba recuperándome, pero necesitaba que ella fuera a esta fiesta.

Durante todo el trayecto en taxi Hallie se dedicó a decirme quien era quien, me dijo que no podía llegar y no recordarlos, debido a que ya los había conocido. Yo tan solo asentí y memoricé sus nombres, Niall era con quien yo había chocado, Harry quien nos invito a la fiesta y Zayn el chico que siempre parecía molesto.

La fiesta era en un sector acomodado de la ciudad, en una de esas casas enormes de ricos, no sé quien vivía allí, pero cuando llegamos la fiesta parecía en pleno apogeo, le pagamos al taxista y nos acercamos a la casa. Tocar el timbre era ridículo ya que con el volumen de la música nunca escucharían, así que Hallie intentó abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta, nos introdujimos y quedé sorprendida ante la cantidad de gente que había en el salón. Muchos cuerpos apretujados bailando al son de la música, parecían estar perdidos en su propio mundo, ni siquiera un alma notó nuestra entrada.

Hallie tomó mi mano y me arrastró entre la gente, no supe a dónde íbamos pero lo más lógico era que ella estuviera buscando a quien nos invitó, o sea, a Harry. Llegamos a una zona donde la cantidad de personas disminuía considerablemente, era una cocina grandiosa: con muchos artefactos y muchísimo espacio. Con una punzada de dolor recordé lo mucho que a mi mamá le gustaba cocinar y en cómo ella habría amado tener una cocina como esa.

Una voz a nuestras espaldas me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, Hallie se volteó rápidamente y saludo al chico rubio, Niall.

-Espero que esté bien que hayamos venido – le dijo Hallie sonriendo de forma tímida – Harry dijo…

-¡Sí, está bien! – gritó Niall tratando de hacerse oír por sobre la música - ¡Estaba buscando algo de comer! – Agarró dos sándwiches de una bandeja - ¡Vengan, las llevaré a donde están los chicos! – dijo él sonriendo.

Hallie me miró, sonrió y tomó mi mano, pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

-¡Ve tú! Prefiero quedarme aquí – señalé a la multitud y agregué – Hay mucha gente allí afuera – Hallie asintió con preocupación y me dijo:

-Volveré enseguida.

Desde el accidente evitaba estar con muchas personas, no solo porque no sabía que decir, sino también porque me recordaban a la multitud que rodeaba el auto y los brazos que me sujetaron e impidieron que sacara a mamá. Me estremecí con el recuerdo, aun podía oler el humo y ese olor a gasolina y a quemado.

Busqué un vaso para tomar agua, pero mi mirada se fijó en una botella con un líquido color marrón. Estiré mi brazo, la agarré y la abrí: el olor era muy fuerte. Nunca había sido buena para beber, pero aun así tomé un largo sorbo. El alcohol quemó mientras bajaba por mi garganta y me hizo sentir cálida, tomé otro sorbo y una idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza.

Me levanté del taburete y caminé a la puerta de la cocina, me enfrenté a los muchos cuerpos sudorosos y me sumergí entre ellos, llevando conmigo una botella de olvido instantáneo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :) Ojalá puedan retroalimentarme mediante comentarios :)

besito.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Narra Hallie"

Niall me llevó a una mesa en la parte lateral del salón y allí estaban todos los chicos sentados, mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, pero a la vez no podía quitarme de la cabeza que había dejado a Joan sola. Armé un plan en el que saludaría rápidamente y volvería por ella, le gustaría este lugar, casi no había personas, aquí podría sentirse cómoda.

Ella se veía mejor, pero yo había roto una regla dejándola sola, vine con ella y mi misión era quedarme con ella y pasarlo bien juntas. No yo yéndome por mi cuenta.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a mí, se veía muy bien en sus jeans oscuros y sus ojos se veían hasta más claros debido a la polera celeste que estaba usando.

-¡Viniste! – me dijo y me abrazó, olía muy bien y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensé que él lo escucharía.

-Sí, Joan y yo vinimos – miré a los chicos y los saludé con la mano, ellos me sonrieron – De hecho la dejé en la cocina – miré hacia atrás, hacia el camino por el que Niall me había conducido – voy a ir a buscarla.

-¡Voy contigo! – dijo Harry y tomó mi mano, debo haber puesto una cara de sorpresa porque él me sonrío y arqueo las cejas como preguntando si ese gesto estaba bien. Yo asentí levemente y nos imbuimos en la marea de gente. Harry bailaba en su camino a la cocina y me sonreía, en cualquier otro momento habría sido gracioso, pero ahora mismo no podía alivianarme. Tenía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, temía que algo le hubiera pasado a Joan. Si algo le ocurría jamás podría perdonármelo.

La cocina estaba a pocos metros, pero nos estaba costando mucho llegar hasta allí, parecía que la cantidad de personas bailando se hubiera multiplicado. Harry llegó primero a la cocina, se volteo y me dijo:

-No hay nadie aquí, ella debe estar bailando – él se encogió de hombros a la vez que yo sentía apretarse mi corazón.

-No – susurré – No…

Me volteé velozmente y escaneé la multitud con violencia, no podía verla. ¡Oh Dios mío! Que nada le haya pasado por favor…

Me lancé entre los cuerpos gritando su nombre y a lo lejos pude oír a Harry diciendo el mío. La gente me empujaba y golpeaba, no podía encontrarla, empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, si algo le pasaba sería mi culpa ¡Oh por favor no estés herida!

Una persona me empujó y casi caigo al suelo, no podía verla y en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no iba a encontrarla bailando, pero tenía miedo de dónde o cómo iba a encontrarla, si es que lo hacía.

¿Oh Por qué? ¿Por qué la traje a esta fiesta? Un escalofrío me recorrió y mis rodillas se sintieron débiles, súbitamente una mano firme agarró mi brazo y me sacó de la pista de baile, por un segundo creí que podía ser Joan, pero no lo era.

Era Niall.

Cuando noté que no era mi amiga mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Niall me llevó a la parte lateral del salón otra vez y me dijo:

-¿Qué va mal?

-No puedo encontrar a Joan, no sé donde está – empecé a respirar muy rápido, estaba muy asustada. Zayn que también estaba ahí me dijo:

-Quizás solo se está divirtiendo – y se encogió de hombros.

-No, no lo creo – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas por lo que Niall empezó a frotar mi espalda suavemente y me preguntó:

-¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por ella?

Me mordí el labio y los observé, ambos me miraban con comprensión, pero si yo les contaba quizás Joan nunca volvería a hablarme, ella no quería que le tuvieran lástima. Pero por otro lado, ellos podían ayudarme a buscarla y así yo podría mantenerla segura. O al menos intentarlo.

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tomé un respiro:

-Tengo que encontrar a Joan porque temo que pueda herirse. Ella está muy deprimida y ya no se preocupa de nada, ni siquiera de alimentarse.

-¿Por qué está deprimida? – preguntó Zayn lentamente. Dudé si decirlo, pero dado que ya había empezado a hablar decidí que más daño no podía causar.

-Su mamá murió, en un accidente de auto – agregué ante sus miradas interrogantes.

-¿Por qué vino a la fiesta entonces? – me preguntó Niall aun sin dejar caer su mano de mi espalda.

-Yo… yo – lágrimas amenazaban con caer nuevamente – Yo la convencí, pensé que le haría bien… Necesito encontrarla, necesito encontrarla de inmediato ¿Creen que podrían ayudarme?

Ambos asintieron y Zayn sacó su teléfono.

-Les avisaré a los chicos también – comenzó a escribir en su celular.

-Deberíamos separarnos – sugirió Niall.

-Yo iré arriba – dije y empecé a moverme velozmente hacia las escaleras. Tuve que abrirme paso a codazos, pero finalmente llegué a la punta de la escalera, aquí se observaban menos personas pero definitivamente no estaban bailando. La primera puerta estaba abierta y era un baño el cual estaba vacío, seguí avanzando llamándola por su nombre y tratando de abrir las puertas, pero muchas de ellas estaban cerradas, pasé a varias parejas que estaban besándose y finalmente llegué a una puerta que pude abrir, entré pero no había nadie. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y el brillo de la luna alumbraba la habitación, me asomé y escudriñé la calle pero no se veía nadie.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos pero pestañeé fuerte. No puedo rendirme, tengo que encontrarla, volví sobre mis pasos y bajé corriendo la escalera, no me detuve hasta que volví a entrar a la cocina, mi plan era buscarla en el patio y si no estaba allí iba a recorrer las calles, ya que podría haberse ido.

Sin embargo, no alcancé ni a llegar a la mitad de la cocina cuando Liam entró cargando a mi amiga, su falda estaba rasgada y su chaleco estaba cubierto de hojas y barro. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios muy azules y estaba dormida, o al menos eso esperaba.

-¡Oh Dios mío Liam! ¡Gracias! – corrí hacia ellos tomé la mano de Joan, estaba congelada.

-Estaba tendida en un rincón al lado de esto – me enseño una botella de ron casi vacía – ya estaba dormida, y a juzgar por la temperatura de su cuerpo, lleva un buen rato así.

Empecé a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de alivio por haberla encontrado, estaba asustada de sus acciones, de lo que ella podía llegar a hacer, pero al menos ya no la estaba buscando.

-¿Hay un lugar donde pueda arroparla y dejarla para que descanse? – le pregunté y Liam asintió y me indicó con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, volvimos al segundo piso y él me condujo a una de las habitaciones cerradas. Se las arregló para abrirla y entramos a una pieza, él depositó a Joan en la cama que estaba ubicada al fondo y la cubrió con una manta.

-Nadie debería molestarlas aquí, tan solo procura poner el pestillo una vez que me vaya – él me sonrió y agregó – quizás sería bueno que tú también descansaras – se giró para irse pero dijo - ¡Ah! Allí hay un baño – apuntó a una puerta ubicada a un costado – en caso de que Joan lo necesite.

-Liam ¿seguro que no molestamos a nadie al quedarnos aquí?

Él me sonrió y me dijo:

-Dudo que a Harry le moleste que usen una de sus habitaciones.

Al oír esto me sorprendí, pero luego pensé que tenía sentido, después de todo él nos había invitado. Liam ya estaba cerrando la puerta, pero alcancé a susurrar un gracias antes de que se fuera.

Finalmente pude tomar un profundo respiro, me recosté al lado de Joan y le despejé el cabello de la cara, su piel por fin estaba recuperando algo de color. Comencé a arreglarle las frazadas y recordé un momento similar, la recordé a ella en el hospital cubierta de vendas y sin parar de llorar. Recuerdo a los médicos tratando de convencerla de que su madre había muerto con el impacto; la veo sentada en la iglesia, en primera fila, toda de negro y sin derramar ninguna lágrima. Veo a Vanessa llorar desconsoladamente mientras sujeta la mano de su hermana y a Joan mirar el cajón sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro.

La veo ahora y pienso en cómo después de varios meses, Joan parece no haber salido del shock, arreglo su ropa una vez más y veo algo que me detiene el corazón. Tomo su muñeca izquierda con cuidado y observo la cicatriz que se encuentra allí, las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, pero esta vez de rabia, rabia conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta que tan mal estaban las cosas.

* * *

_Espero que les guste el capítulo Mil Gracias a Bu ;) por comentar :)_

_Un besito :)_


	6. Chapter 6

****_Dedicada a Chris, espero te guste :)_

**Capítulo 6**

Desperté sintiéndome perdida y con un horrible sabor en mi boca, traté de incorporarme pero un dolor comenzó a punzar en mi cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una habitación pulcramente decorada, en una cama gigante y que a mi lado dormía Hallie. Parecía estar profundamente dormida, pero tenía unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y el maquillaje totalmente corrido. Me levanté con cuidado y abrí una puerta lateral, que resultó ser un baño, me miré en el espejo y casi no me reconocí, estaba llena de hojas mustias de árboles.

Traté de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior pero el dolor me lo impedía, recordaba ir a la fiesta, haber estado en la cocina…

Poco a poco las piezas cayeron en su lugar y una tristeza profunda me invadió. A pesar de todo el alcohol ingerido, aun estaba viva. Recordaba vagamente haberme sentido bien, incluso haber bailado, pero luego haber sido presa de un miedo terrible y de una culpa aun mayor, me había tambaleado hacia afuera, me había sentado a la sombra de un árbol y había rezado para que la muerte viniera.

Pero aun estaba aquí.

Miré mi ropa una vez más, mi falda estaba sucia con barro y apestaba a vómito, mi top estaba roto, pero mi chaleco lucía intacto. Sin pensarlo llené el lavamanos de agua y sumergí mi cabeza, tomé una toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi pelo, me quite el top y lo boté en un basurero que se encontraba allí, me puse el chaleco y lo abotoné para que me cubriera bien.

No supe qué haber con la falda, pero le lavé el pedazo que estaba sucio, no sé porque me estaba arreglando, pero mantener mi mente ocupada parecía ser la solución para el dolor de cabeza.

Peiné mi pelo con los dedos y decidí salir a investigar donde estaba, no quería molestar a Hallie así que no la desperté. Ya me encontraría ella cuando despertara.

Abrí la puerta y salí a un pasillo que no reconocí, había varias puertas y tras avanzar varias encontré la escalera, desde arriba pude observar el salón donde había bailado la noche anterior, ayer no noté esta escalera pero no es difícil de entender, dado que ayer había muchas personas apretujadas en ese espacio. Aun ahora podían observarse los vestigios, el suelo estaba lleno de papel picado, vasos aplastados, comida y botellas.

No sé de quién es esta casa, así que no sabía con quien me iba a encontrar, pero me dirigí a la cocina de todos modos. Escuché varias voces por lo que me asomé con cuidado, tres chicos estaban allí: uno de ellos estaba haciendo el desayuno (¿Louis? ¿Liam?), el de pelo castaño con ojos del mismo color. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, quejándose, con la cabeza entre sus manos y el chico rubio cuyo nombre tampoco puedo recordar, estaba sentado a su lado comiendo un sándwich.

-Hey Liam, pásame el jamón – dijo el chico rubio.

-No puedo, tengo las manos ocupadas – le respondió Liam mientras se daba vuelta. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mmm – Harry levantó la vista de la mesa y Niall indicó una silla.

-Siéntate y come algo, te hará sentir mejor – me dijo Liam.

Como no supe que otra cosa hacer me senté donde me indicaban y recibí la taza con té que Niall me estaba alcanzando.

-¿Hallie ya despertó? – preguntó Harry mirándome con cautela.

-Mmm, no – tomé un sorbo de mi taza – aun dormía cuando desperté.

-¿Ella estaba bien? – me dijo Niall y lo miré sorprendida ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Se veía normal… - le dije lentamente.

Pude ver que entre los tres se intercambiaban miradas ¿Le habría pasado algo a ella? Quise seguir preguntando pero Liam se dio la vuelta para ofrecerme panqueques y el ambiente pareció cambiar ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche?

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? – me preguntó Niall de repente.

-¿Qué?... – Como sabía él… Pensé que quizás solo Hallie me había ayudado… Los miré y los vi compartir mirada de complicidad, iba a preguntar pero Harry fue más rápido y dijo:

-Hallie te estaba buscando por todas partes – ¿Ella lo hacía? Pensé que estaría ocupada con estos chicos… Por lo visto ninguno de mis planes había resultado…

-Entonces Joan ¿Tú estudias? – me preguntó Niall y fue como si una burbuja hubiera reventado, el ambiente pareció relajarse de inmediato.

-Um sí, este es mi primer año en la universidad, pero las clases no empiezan hasta septiembre – pensé en lo lejano que aun parecía y me pregunté si aun estaría viva para septiembre.

Esperaba que no.

-¿Serás compañera de Hallie? – me preguntó Liam sentándose a la mesa con nosotras.

-Oh no, ella tomó el programa de arte – sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde que había tenido una conversación tan normal.

-¿Qué tomaste tú? – siguió Harry y yo traté de recordar lo que había decidido, parecía que hubieran pasado años, pero en realidad habían sido tan solo semanas.

-Tomé fotografía y algunos cursos de literatura y… - se sentía muy personal hablar de esto, pero no pude evitarlo – y drama…

-¿Sí? Zayn ama leer… - empezó Niall pero fue interrumpido por Liam:

-¿Y actuar? Quizás hablar con él te haga sentir mejor…

-¿Qué? – sentí mi rostro palidecer cuando los vi mirarse con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, ayer Hallie nos contó… - comenzó Niall pero yo me puse de pie bruscamente botando la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Sentí que me asfixiaba, necesitaba salir de ahí, los vi ponerse de pie y decir mi nombre, pero yo ya iba saliendo de la cocina… Me agarré el pecho con fuerza, sentía latir mi corazón de forma desbocada…

Es por eso que ellos me miraban así, sabían lo de mi mamá… Por eso estaban siendo tan agradables… Oh mamá… Sentí las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos pero pestañeé fuerte para evitarlas, los sentí correr tras de mí mientras decían mi nombre…

¿Quién le dio el derecho a Hallie para divulgar mi vida? ¿Quién era ella para hacer eso? Oh, ya estaba tan preocupada por ella y ella actúa así…

Estaba por abrir la puerta principal cuando escuché la voz de Hallie decir mi nombre, me volteé con rabia y la miré sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

-Joan ¿A dónde vas? – me dijo con calma, su rostro ya no estaba manchado y su cabello estaba anudado, pero su cara aun se veía cansada.

-A casa – le respondí cortante.

-Si esperas a que vaya por mi bolso, podemos irnos juntas.

-No lo creo, necesito irme ahora.

-Joan voy a acompañarte a casa aunque no quieras – me miró con tristeza y no supe entenderlo, sé que no solía tomar alcohol, pero que lo hiciera una vez no debería preocuparla tanto.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola – apenas estas palabras salieron de mi boca ella suspiró y cruzó el espacio entre nosotras, hizo un ademán de tomar mi muñeca, pero yo la agarré antes.

Vi a los tres chicos mirar la escena en silencio y odié ponerme a mí misma en esta situación, por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra en el segundo piso y al mirar reconocí al chico moreno parado observando Hallie cuadró los hombros y me dijo:

-Necesitas ayuda profesional cariño – tocó mi mejilla y yo retrocedí un paso.

-No – me estremecí al pensarlo – necesito estar sola – tomé aire y decidí que era el mejor momento para hacer esto – No te necesito a ti, ni a nadie. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

-¿Si? – Ella me dijo sin inmutarse – Ayer te tomaste una botella de ron tú sola y te sentaste afuera con el frío que hacía. Al principio pensé que era debido a que estabas ebria, pero ahora sé que es algo más – las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos – Tú estás mal, estás tratando de matarte – ella tomó mis manos – Y esa no es la solución. Eso no va a traer de vuelta a tu mamá…

Solté mis manos de las de ella y la miré con odio, no pude controlarme y todo lo que cautelosamente guarde por meses explotó en u un segundo:

-¡Tal vez no, pero al menos hará que el dolor se vaya! – Esta vez las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú tienes a tu familia! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ver morir a tu mamá! – Hallie retrocedió un paso y sollozó - ¡Yo debí haber muerto también! – Caí de rodillas y traté de limpiar las lágrimas, pero mis manos tiritaban demasiado – Solo estoy tratando de terminarlo… - susurré. Hallie se arrodilló junto a mí y me abrazó:

-¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si te pierdo? Ayer cuando no podía encontrarte, supe que algo andaba mal, me desesperé y es por eso que le conté a los chicos – ella los buscó con la mirada, pero ellos ya no estaban a la vista – ellos me ayudaron, siento haber traicionado tu confianza, pero no me arrepiento. Liam fue quien te encontró y le agradeceré por siempre, porque no sé que habría hecho si te hubiera encontrado muerta.

En ese momento me sentí abrumada, amaba a Hallie y no quería herirla, pero también quería que el dolor se fuera.

-Sabes que tengo que decirle a Vanessa y a tu abuela ¿Cierto? – suspiré porque sabía que me enviarían al loquero. Asentí en silencio, no había forma de zafarse de esta.

-Quizás no sea tan malo – me dijo interpretando correctamente mi silencio, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y agregó:

-Y estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Ahora no había manera de engañar a Hallie, iba a tener que ser mucho más cuidadosa, no quería herirla, pero ya no podía seguir viviendo así.

Hallie me llevó a la cocina y los chicos nos sonrieron, incluso el moreno no parecía estar enojado. Ella me sentó a su lado mientras tomaba té y los escuchamos a ellos parlotear para alivianar la tensión, tampoco pude evitar notar como Niall miraba a Hallie y pensé: Quizás ese plan aun pueda funcionar.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, un besito!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Estaba agachada buscando unos libros en la biblioteca de la universidad, tenía que apurarme porque Hallie me estaba esperando en la entrada principal. Han pasado cuatro meses ya desde que Hallie me llevó a esa fiesta y hasta ahora todo ha resultado pasable, estoy yendo a terapia una vez a la semana, empecé mis clases en la universidad, Hallie empezó a salir con Niall y el dolor en mi pecho por la pérdida de mi mamá aun persiste. Pero se ha hecho manejable o quizás yo he aprendido a manejarlo… No lo sé.

Mi celular sonó y me abalancé sobre él para silenciarlo rápidamente, miré la pantalla pensando que sería Hallie, pero en realidad era Zayn. Contesté esperando que nadie me viera.

-¿Hola?

-Hola – me respondió él con entusiasmo - ¿Aun sigue en pie lo de hoy día?

-Um, sí – susurré – De hecho iremos antes, Hallie está esperándome justo ahora para que vayamos. Así que estaremos ahí como – miré el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca y que tapaba mi cicatriz – en media hora, más o menos.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces. No olvides traer tu guión.

Sonreí mientras guardaba el teléfono, cuando Zayn tenía algo de tiempo me ayudaba a practicar los guiones que debía aprenderme para mi clase de drama. Estos últimos meses han sido más fáciles gracias a la ayuda de los chicos. Si bien todo comenzó porque Harry tuvo un flechazo con Hallie, después se dio cuenta de que ella estaba interesada en Niall y que Niall también, pero sabía que él nunca pasaría a llevarlo así que se hizo a un lado y le dijo a Niall que se arriesgara.

Ellos han estado juntos desde entonces y por supuesto que Hallie me arrastró con ella, al principio yo odiaba que ellos fueran tan felices e hiperkinéticos, pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome y ellos siempre me incluyeron en todos sus planes. Conocí a las novias de Louis y de Liam y empecé a acercarme a Zayn, ahora sabía que él no era gruñón todo el tiempo, al principio lo había sido porque cuando nos conocimos (es decir, la vez que choqué con Niall) él encontró que yo era muy maleducada (lo que en ese caso era cierto) pero luego él entendió toda la situación y se relajó a mi alrededor. Por otro lado Liam había tenido razón, Zayn y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común lo que hizo más fácil que él y yo congeniáramos.

Seguí sonriendo al recordar la última vez que Zayn se había ofrecido a ayudarme a ensayar y yo había llegado sin el guión. No hace falta decir que aun me molesta por eso.

Poco a poco he ido recuperando el control sobre mi vida, al principio fue difícil y no quería, pero ahora me siento un poco mejor, al menos ya no es como si yo fuera un zombie. Mi abuela y Vanessa tampoco se lo tomaron tan mal supongo que ya lo sospechaban, ellas han sido un verdadero apoyo durante este tiempo e incluso fui capaz de tomar mi cámara otra vez: descargué las últimas imágenes de mi mamá y empecé a concentrarme en avanzar de a poco.

Encontré el libro que estaba buscando, lo pedí y corrí hacia la salida, a lo lejos pude ver el cabello negro de Hallie ser movido por el viento.

-Ya llegué – le dije sin aliento mientras me agarraba un costado. Mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a la normalidad, he subido algo de peso pero estuve tan delgada que no es tan notorio.

-¡Ah Hola! – Ella me sonrío con cariño – Mamá me prestó el auto, así que no nos tomará mucho llegar allá ¿Llevas el guión?

Suspiré, nunca nadie lo va a dejar pasar.

-Sí lo llevo y también llevo esto – metí la mano a mi mochila y saqué mi cámara – No he hecho fotos de personas en un tiempo – miré la cámara con tristeza – y creo que necesito tomar algunas.

Hallie me miró con orgullo y colgó la cámara en mi cuello.

-Los chicos amarán ser tus conejillos de India – ella empezó a caminar – Vamos, no los hagamos esperar.

Zayn estaba tendido en un sillón leyendo las líneas y yo estaba sentada en el suelo con mi espalda apoyada en una pared.

-No puedes tan solo dejarme en la estacada – dijo él.

-No es esa mi intención – le respondí – solo quiero irme, lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas, pero es mejor así.

-¿Mejor para quién? – Gritó él mientras se enderezaba – Esto no es mejor para mí.

-¡Oh George! No seas dramático – Me puse de pie y lo miré, con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada de seguridad – Encontrarás a alguien que te ame de vuelta – Zayn se puso de pie y se acercó a mí lentamente, me sobrepasaba en altura por al menos una cabeza, así que tuvo que mirarme hacia abajo.

-Pero es a ti a quien yo quiero – me susurró y yo sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, mi corazón se aceleró y me costó pronunciar la siguiente línea.

-Pero yo no te amo – lo miré a los ojos y lo vi devolverme la mirada intensamente, retrocedí un paso involuntariamente y dije la línea final:

-Y nunca podré hacerlo – me volteé y cerré el guión.

-Eso estuvo bien ¿ah? – Dije ligeramente – creo que ya está bien de ensayos por hoy día.

Lo miré, él carraspeo y me entregó el guión que había estado usando.

-Sí creo que sí – miró hacia la puerta y agregó - ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo más?

-Oh no, no lo creo… - le respondí a la vez que abría mi bolso y veía mi cámara – Oye espera, quizás puedes ayudarme con algo – le mostré mi cámara y él sonrió.

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría tomarte algunas fotos – le dije – Y a los chicos también. Estoy un poco oxidada en retratar personas.

Él me siguió mirando con esa sonrisa y yo levanté mi cámara, a través la lente sentí que podía observarlo mejor. Ajuste el obturador y enfoque su rostro, sus facciones se veían remarcadas debido a su sonrisa y sus pestañas se veían aun más oscuras, apreté el botón mientras sentía mi aliento atascado en mi garganta.

Cuando él vio que ya había sacado la foto se acercó a mirar, se puso a mi lado y miro sobre mi hombro.

-Oye eres buena – tomó la cámara de mis manos y empezó a ver las anteriores - ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto estas antes?

-He empezado a tomar fotos hace poco otra vez – inspiré profundamente y seguí – Mi mamá me regalo mi primera cámara y me animó con ello. No me había sentido lo suficientemente fuere para retomarlo.

Zayn me miró con seriedad y pasó un brazo por sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él.

-Tu mamá estaría orgullosa, estas fotos están geniales – me sonrió y yo volví a sentir como me quedaba sin aliento.

En ese preciso momento Niall y Hallie entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano.

-¡Oh! Aquí están – dijo Hallie sonriente – Queremos salir a comer ¿Quieren venir?

-Seguro – dijo Zayn mirándome interrogantemente. Yo me encogí de hombros, pero pregunté:

-¿Y los demás?

-Liam salió con Danielle y Louis con Harry – me respondió Niall – Así que quedamos solo los cuatro y yo estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Siempre, Niall – dijo Hallie riendo, ante lo que él le sonrió a ella.

-¿Vamos? – presionó Niall

Zayn y yo asentimos y yo agarré mi bolso, puse la cámara alrededor de mi cuello y los seguí. Zayn caminó a mi lado todo el trayecto hasta Nandos y yo me dediqué a tomar fotos, fotografié a Niall y a Hallie riendo, a Zayn caminando, le saqué fotos al camino, a Nandos, a la comida. En realidad a todo lo que se cruzaba por la lente.

Cuando ya estábamos sentados comiendo Niall y Zayn recibieron un mensaje, Niall rió y luego dijo:

-Harry y Louis nos invitan a su fiesta de disfraces en casa de Harry.

-Así que en eso andaban – dijo Zayn.

-¿Cuando? – preguntó Hallie.

-Esta noche – le dijo Zayn.

-¿Hoy? – Pregunté confusa- Y cómo esperan que nos disfracemos…

-Ellos no esperan nada – río Niall – Siempre hacen todo a última hora.

-Ya encontraremos algo con que disfrazarnos – rió Hallie - ¡Deberías usar la peluca de Zayn!

-¿La negra? – preguntó Zayn.

-¿Tienes otra? – le pregunté yo.

Él me miró sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa, rápidamente nos sumergimos en una conversación sobre de qué se podría disfrazar cada uno y yo me sorprendí, como muchas otras veces, de estar feliz. Miré mi cámara y revisé las fotos, me detuve en una de Zayn mirándome y sonreí.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capítulo :) Por favor dejen un comentario :) 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicado a Chris y a July.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Me miré al espejo y mis ojos delineados profundamente con negro me devolvieron la mirada. Estaba vistiendo un vestido blanco y llevaba la peluca de Zayn, así que realmente lucía un poco como Cleopatra.

A través del reflejo podía ver a Hallie poniéndose un vestido verde brillante y sus alpargatas del mismo color, su cabello estaba trenzado desde la coronilla y caía por su espalda. Pensé en nosotras arreglándonos para aquella fiesta que lo cambió todo y como las cosas son tan distintas ahora, pensé en los chicos arreglándose unas puertas más allá y en como ellos han sido un apoyo no solo para mí, sino que para nosotras.

Suspiré y recibí una mirada de Hallie.

-¿Está todo bien? – me dijo con preocupación.

-Sí, es solo que… - apreté mis manos en un nudo – esta casa me trae malos recuerdos – me estremecí al recordar el amargo sabor del alcohol en mi boca. Desde que empecé la terapia había estado en algunas pocas fiestas, pero ninguna aquí así que estaba un poco nerviosa.

Hallie se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Esto te permitirá crear nuevos recuerdos – arrugó su cara – sé que suena muy trillado, pero te prometo que funciona – me sonrió ampliamente – además los chicos estarán aquí para hacerlo todo más divertido ¿no?

Asentí dando gracias de tener tan buena gente a mi alrededor, ya que literalmente estaría muerta sin ellos, no sé que habría hecho si no hubiera conocido a los chicos, o incluso a Hallie. Pensé en mi mamá y en lo que ella me diría en esta situación, la imaginé sonriéndome e instándome a divertirme, así que me puse los zapatos que Hallie me había prestado y caminé hacia la puerta. Los zapatos eran tan altos que me sorprendí al verme pasar al espejo, no sabía si iba a poder pasar toda la noche encaramada arriba de ellos, así que decidí que tenía que salir inmediatamente y acostumbrarme.

Caminé por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido pero fue en vano, lo zapatos no paraban de repiquetear en el suelo de madera. Una puerta se abrió y Harry asomó su cabeza:

-Ah pensé que serías Hallie – me sonrió y sus hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas – ¿Qué tal me veo? – Salió de la habitación y modelo para mí, estaba vestido entero de negro pero no había nada en su vestuario que me indicara de que estaba disfrazado.

-Umm ¿Harry? ¿No se supone que debes…? – comencé a preguntar, pero Harry suspiró frustrado.

-Lou ya me dijo que no funcionaría – golpeó con su pie el suelo – Soy Edward…

Me reí de verlo tan frustrado y él se río conmigo, definitivamente lo último que hubiera pensado es que estaba disfrazado de un personaje de Crepúsculo.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Hallie que te preste su brillantina? Puedes…

-¡Es una maravillosa idea! – Se acerco y besó mi cabeza - ¡Gracias Joan!

Reí nuevamente y lo vi caminar por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba Hallie, bajé a la cocina con cuidado para no tropezarme con los zapatos. Liam había dejado todo ordenado antes de subir a cambiarse, las bebidas estaban agrupadas en un mesón junto a muchos vasos, había múltiples bandejas con comida y potes llenos de cosas para picar. En resumen la cocina estaba abarrotada de comida como para un batallón.

O para Niall.

Sentí pasos a mi espalda y me sobresalté, volteé bruscamente y casi me caigo pues uno de mis tacones quedo enganchado. Me afirmé del mesón y vi entrar a Liam con un gorro vaquero.

-¿Woody? – le dije y él me sonrió ampliamente.

-Que bueno que lo notaste, pensé que solo me veía como un vaquero – Reí ante su comentario y lo vi escudriñar la comida, parecía estar contándola.

-¿Pasa algo? – él me miró y agito su mano en señal de despreocupación.

-No, solo estoy corroborando que Niall no haya bajado a comerse nada.

Sonriendo le respondí:

-Al menos desde que yo bajé nadie ha pasado por aquí.

Liam iba a responderme algo pero sentimos a los chicos bajando por la escalera, con un gesto de su cabeza él me indicó que fuéramos a la sala. Caminé con dificultad hacia allá, odiando el momento en que decidí ponerme estos zapatos, pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vi a Zayn: estaba vestido muy elegante para esta clase de fiesta, pero aún así el traje marcaba sus músculos, llevaba una rosa en la pechera y un anillo en el dedo meñique. Su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado dándole un aire intelectual. Supe quien era antes de que lo dijera.

-Entonces Zayn ¿Quién se supone que eres? – preguntó Hallie confundida, ella y Niall se habían vestido a juego, por lo que ambos estaban disfrazados de leprechaun.

Antes de que Zayn dijera una palabra yo susurré: - Oscar Wilde.

Él me miró y sonrió, en ese momento una especie de vacío se incrementó en mi estómago y supe que no había vuelta atrás. Por más que luchara contra ello o me hiciera la desentendida, no podía negar que tenía sentimientos por Zayn, no sabía cuando había pasados, sino que solo había ocurrido.

-¿Oscar Wilde? – Dijo una voz bajando por la escalera – Eso no es nada comparado con quien soy yo – Harry apareció al pie de la escalera vestido de negro tal como yo lo había visto, pero esta vez estaba cubierto de brillantina. Literalmente cubierto: sus manos, su cara, estaba usando una camisa abierta e incluso su pecho tenía brillo.

-¡Harry! ¿La usaste toda? ¡Te dije que bastaba con tan solo un poco! – Traté de aguantar la risa, pero no pude. Agarré mi cámara que estaba en un mueble y saqué fotos mientras todos reíamos y Harry danzaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Entonces ¿De qué estás disfrazado tú Louis? ¿De Bella? – miré a Louis mientras Hallie preguntaba y vi como efectivamente estaba usando una peluca larga y castaña.

-No podía dejar a Hazza libre ¿Cierto?

Sonreí ante su declaración y el timbre de la puerta sonó, Harry fue a abrir y poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse, los chicos pusieron música y los vasos comenzaron a correr de mano en mano.

Armada con un vaso de soda y mi cámara me dirigí a donde Hallie estaba bailando con Niall, ellos me hicieron un espacio y bailaron conmigo, realmente me estaba divirtiendo, me sentía feliz. Tenía esta sensación que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir, una felicidad que parecía no acabarse, sonreí y abracé a Hallie mientras bailábamos, pero de pronto una canción lenta empezó a sonar y yo me separé de Hallie.

-Voy a ir a buscar más – les dije apuntándoles mi vaso.

Hallie me sonrió y mientras trataba de salir de la multitud miré por sobre mi hombro para ver a Niall bailando con ella, ambos parecían embobados. Hallie unió sus manos tras el cuello de Niall y él la tenía firmemente agarrada de la cintura, apenas se movían del lugar en que estaban y no paraban de mirarse a los ojos: como si tuvieran una conversación silenciosa. Sonreí con satisfacción, amaba ver a Hallie feliz y me encantaba que por fin hubiera encontrado un chico que estuviera a su altura.

Las razones egoístas por las que al principio había querido que ella encontrara un novio se habían convertido en preocupación genuina. Y me alegro de que ella no se haya alejado de mí, porque no sé que habría hecho sin ella, en parte fue la que me mantuvo viva.

Evito chocar justo a tiempo con alguien y me desvío hacia la cocina, en realidad solo quería darles a ellos un poco de espacio, pero aprovecho de ir por más bebida. En el camino paso a Liam bailando y riendo con Danielle y le hago un gesto, ellos me lo devuelven y me invitan a bailar con ellos, pero les apunto el vaso y ellos entienden.

Llego a la cocina sin mayores problemas y relleno mi vaso, siento unas risas provenientes del jardín así que me asomo por la ventana: vislumbro a Harry (debido a la cantidad de brillo que lleva encima) besándose y jugueteando con una chica, niego con mi cabeza y me sorprendo de oír una voz en mi oreja.

-¿Está afuera?

Me giro y enfrento a Louis quien me está sonriendo.

-Sí, está con una chica.

-Lo sé – me dice riendo – Solo compruebo que no esté muy ebrio – ríe otra vez – No queremos que se quede afuera ¿No?

Me recuerdo a mí misma dejándome caer bajo ese árbol y me estremezco. Louis parece notar lo que dijo, pero sigue sonriéndome y agrega:

-Nunca pensé que Edward fuera de esos.

Río ante su comentario y él me dice:

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Asiento y lo sigo, dejando mi vaso en la mesa. Eleanor no pudo venir debido a un compromiso anterior, así que Louis ha estado bailando y haciendo el loco como siempre. Bailamos por un buen rato y a la vez me dedico a inmortalizar este momento, así que les saco fotos a todas las personas que puedo.

En un momento Harry y la chica con la que estaban entraron y Louis decidió ir a hacerles una "escena", así que yo me escabullí y me acerqué nuevamente a donde Hallie y Niall estaban bailando. Ellos apenas habían parado unos pocos momentos para rellenar sus vasos, pero mayormente habían pasado toda la noche bailando.

Al acercarme pude ver que a su lado estaba Zayn bailando con otra chica, mi estómago se apretó al verlo, pero hice caso omiso, no lo había visto en toda la noche y justo ahora que lo encuentro está con alguien más. Bailé un rato, pero súbitamente el cansancio me invadió y el dolor de mis pies se incrementó, hasta el punto en que no pude estar más de pie. Busqué un lugar donde sentarme y encontré que el sillón que estaba bajo la escalera se hallaba vacío.

Me senté en el y me saqué los zapatos, puse mis piernas a lo largo del sillón y dejé los zapatos a un costado. Me dediqué a mirar a las personas y a tomar algunas fotos, habían pocas bailando y muchas besándose en los distintos rincones, distinguí a Louis bailando y riendo con Niall y Hallie, a Liam y Danielle sentados conversando, vi a Harry subir con la chica, pero no veía a Zayn por ninguna parte. Suspiré pensando que podía estar besándose con la chica con la que estaba bailando, pero en ese momento él se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola? – preguntó mientras ponía mis piernas sobre las de él.

-Descanso – le respondí mis pies me están matando.

-Oh – dijo sonando decepcionado – Justo iba a pedirte que bailaras conmigo, no nos hemos topado mucho esta noche.

Mi corazón se aceleró ante su comentario y quise con todas mis fuerzas decirle que sí, pero ya casi no podía sostenerme de pie.

-Te lo quedaré debiendo Zayn – le dije en vez – Porque realmente me duelen mucho los pies.

Él acercó su rostro al mío y dijo sonriendo:

-Te lo cobraré entonces – miré sus largas pestañas tras los lentes, su sonrisa coqueta y pensé que mi corazón se había detenido.

-¿Por qué Cleopatra? – dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo – le dije mientras pensaba – Mayormente fue por la peluca – sonreí mientras la apuntaba – pero Cleopatra fue una mujer fuerte e inteligente, así que supongo que por eso también.

-¿No tiene que ver con cómo murió? – Zayn siempre era así de directo, al principio era realmente molesto, pero ahora lo prefiero. Él siempre es frontal y honesto, si algo no le gusta te lo va a decir, justo como ahora me está preguntando esto.

-¿Tiene que ver tu elección de personaje con una revelación por tu parte? – contrarresté. Me sonrió con tranquilidad y respondió:

-Tiene que ver mayormente con el hecho de que tú lo admiras.

Abrí mucho mis ojos y lo vi reír. ¿Era yo tan obvia?

-Pero quizás debí haberme disfrazado de Marco Antonio – mi estomago comenzó a hormiguear, pero me controlé lo suficiente para decirle:

-¿Por qué así podríamos morir juntos?

Se río y se acercó a mí nuevamente, miró mis labios y respondió:

-No, porque así podríamos hacer esto.

Me besó suavemente y yo sentí que todo se silenciaba, de pronto solo éramos nosotros dos. Al principio estaba sorprendida así que no le devolví el beso, pero tan pronto comprendí que lo que ocurría era real, puse mis manos en su pecho y se lo devolví.

De lo único que era consciente era de sus labios sobre los míos, de una de sus manos en mi rostro y la otra descansando en mi rodilla, después de lo que pareció un segundo nos separamos y él apoyó su frente en la mía. Los sonidos volvieron de repente, pero nosotros permanecimos en silencio, él tan solo entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me miró fijamente. Me perdí en sus ojos y sentí como si los hubiera estado contemplando desde siempre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Ya va quedando menos para que termine :)**

**Un besito.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dedicado a mis fieles lectores, Chris y July.**_

**Capítulo 9**

Miré hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar, como de costumbre iba tarde. Aceleré el paso y lo busqué a lo largo de la calle, pero no lo veía. Quizás no era la única que estaba atrasada, me detuve frente a la boletería y miré la hora: cinco minutos para que empezara la película.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor, pero él no estaba en ningún lado. De la nada mi teléfono sonó, lo saqué y vi que era un mensaje de Zayn:

-Ya tengo las entradas. Estoy afuera de la sala.

Sonreí y me apresuré para llegar hasta allá. Lo vi apoyado en un costado de la entrada sonriéndome, llevaba sus jeans favoritos y una chaqueta sobre su polera, me apuntó el reloj y apenas llegué a su lado tomó mi mano y me llevó corriendo al interior, nos sentamos justo a tiempo para ver el inicio de la película.

Zayn se inclinó hacia mí y preguntó:

-¿Muchas cosas qué hacer?

-No realmente. Me demoré porque no encontraba mi teléfono – lo vi sonreír en la oscuridad.

-¡Oh! Olvidé darte algo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

Él se acercó y me besó lentamente, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y deseé que este momento pudiera durar para siempre, lamentablemente tuvimos que separarnos para recuperar la respiración, pero él me sonrió y entrelazó su mano en la mía.

Miramos la película en silencio, pero de vez en cuando él se inclinaba y me besaba o acariciaba mi mano. No somos una oficialmente una pareja, pero él no ha negado que está viendo a alguien, a mí personalmente no me importa, pero al parecer a los medios de comunicación sí.

A mí realmente lo único que me importa es que él sea feliz y aunque me pone nerviosa la atención y especulación de los medios sobre mí (y Hallie, aunque eso ya es oficial) trato de tomarlo de forma natural. Tal como él lo hace.

Cuando salimos (así como hoy día) por lo general las personas no nos notan, así que hemos sido capaces de tener una "relación" normal. Como él no ha confirmado ningún rumor, las personas solo pueden especular, pero lo único que a mí me importa no es su fama, sino la forma en que me hace sentir. Él es alocado y gracioso, y me hace sentir tan viva, siento como si lo conociera desde siempre, cada vez que lo miro mi estómago hormiguea y cuando me sonríe es como si mi corazón se detuviera un poco. Creo que podría seguir mencionando las cosas que me encantan de él eternamente.

Pero en realidad lo más relevante es que creo que me estoy enamorando, o quizás ya estoy enamorada. No lo sé.

He tenido novios antes, pero nunca me sentí de esta forma con nadie y tengo miedo. Miedo de que él me rompa mi corazón, quizás no intencionalmente, pero ¿Quién querría salir con alguien desequilibrado como yo? He estado mejor, me siento como yo misma, pero estoy constantemente asustada de que ese vacío vuelva, tengo miedo incluso de pensarlo. Zayn me hace sentir como si nunca hubiera pasado por eso, pero esa época de mí vida está siempre en la parte posterior de mi mente. Es por eso que temo que él se dé cuenta y decida que necesita a alguien mejor, a alguien sano.

Caminamos por la calle lado a lado en dirección a una confitería, hace mucho frío y está corriendo un viento que corta la piel. Así que hemos decidido ir a casa directamente. Llevo un abrigo que me cubre hasta las rodillas y un pañuelo en el cuello, pero aun así es como si el viento se filtrara por mi piel, no sé cómo es que Zayn no tiene frío, pero está tan animado comentando la película que quizás tenga que ver con eso.

-Pero encontré que en esa escena fue demasiado frío, como distante, no sé, esa parte no me convenció.

-Pienso que quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – le respondí – me habría puesto la "máscara de frialdad" – acentúe haciendo comillas con mis dedos – y le hubiera dado a entender que no me importaba. Tú por otro lado probablemente te hubieras enojado mucho y la habrías confrontado ¿No? – A la luz de las farolas de la calle lo observé reír antes de escuchar su respuesta.

-Sí, probablemente – rió una vez más y entramos a comprar las golosinas.

El olor dulzón me invadió al mismo tiempo que el calor empezó a llegar a mis a extremidades, así que me tomé mi tiempo eligiendo los dulces, agarré aquellos que les podían gustar a los chicos y Hallie, elegí chocolates para mí y Zayn escogió los suyos. Lo obligué a dejarme pagar por lo que elegimos, ya que él había pagado las entradas de la película, discutió pero finalmente lo convencí (lo que en realidad significa que le quité su billetera y no lo dejé pagar).

No quería salir del negocio porque estaba muy abrigado, pero no podíamos quedarnos allí para siempre. Rápidamente Zayn nos consiguió un taxi y emprendimos el viaje hasta su casa, la noche ya había caído sobre Londres, así que podía observar el rostro de Zayn solo a intervalos. Me apoyé contra su hombre, pero él pasó su brazo por sobre mi cabeza y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el trayecto, con el único sonido siendo el movimiento de la bolsa cuando yo metía la mano para sacar un chocolate. Zayn tan solo me observaba comer así que le metí un chocolate a la boca. Él me frunció el ceño, pero se lo comió de igual manera.

Llegamos a la casa y estaba completamente oscura, lo que significaba que los chicos habían salido. Zayn abrió la puerta y prendió algunas luces, entre ellas la de la farola de la puerta principal, luego subió y yo lo seguí, entramos a su piso y finalmente fui capaz de sacarme el abrigo sin congelarme.

-Puedes dejar los dulces ahí – me apunto el mostrador de la cocina – voy y vuelvo- y se alejó por uno de los pasillos.

Colgué mi abrigo correctamente en el perchero y guarde los dulces en el refrigerador, miré a mi alrededor y ordené algunas de las cosas que Zayn tenía por allí, alineé las revistas y guarde la loza seca.

-No necesitas ordenar – le oí decir por lo que me volteé y me acerqué a él.

-Lo sé, pero no tenía nada más que hacer – le respondí sonriendo.

-Ahora lo tienes- dijo mientras agarraba mis brazos y los ponía en sus hombros, dejé una de mis manos allí y la otra la puse en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Él bajó sus manos lentamente por mis brazos y luego por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Yo lo miré a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada sonriendo antes de besarme, posó sus labios sobre los míos con suavidad y yo suspiré involuntariamente ante su toque.

Sentí sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor y el beso se tornó más urgente, se lo devolví con la misma intensidad y lo atraje más cerca de mí, aún sabía a chocolate y su toque me estaba dando escalofríos. No separamos un segundo para tomar aire y vi sus ojos oscurecidos, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas, pero no podíamos mantener las manos alejadas del otro, mis manos estaban descansando en su pecho, pero las de él no se habían movido de mi cintura.

Me puse de puntitas y besé su barbilla, su barba incipiente me hizo cosquillas por lo que me reí y él me observó lentamente. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara y se detuvieron en mis labios, con ferocidad bajó su rostro al mío, pero no me besó de inmediato, sino que agarró mi labio inferior cuidadosamente con sus dientes. Eso me dio la valentía para bajar mis manos por su espalda y ubicarlas bajó su polera, cuando sintió lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a besarme nuevamente, esta vez fue más desesperado y pronto sus manos también estaban en mi piel.

Me agarró con fuerza por la cintura y me apoyó contra una pared, yo volví a poner una de mis manos en su cuello y él me levantó hasta ponerme a su misma altura. Me miró para asegurarme de que yo estaba bien con ello y yo asentí, a la vez que cruzaba mis piernas en su cintura, esta vez él suspiró y me besó el cuello mientras me llevaba por el pasillo.

De pronto me recostó en su cama y se acomodó sobre mí, sentía mi corazón golpear mi pecho con fuerza y nuestras respiraciones atropelladas era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Quería estar así con él por siempre, podía sentir sus manos tocarme con delicadeza y por un momento tuve miedo de lo que podía pasar, pero quise demostrarle que no iba a romperme: me senté a horcajadas sobre él y agarré el dobladillo de su polera, tiré de ella hacia arriba y Zayn se detuvo y me miró, debí haberme visto decidida porque se la sacó igualmente. Luego agarré la mía propia y me la empecé a sacar, él me ayudó a pasarla por sobre mi cabeza y me observó detenidamente.

Me sentí ruborizar al imaginar lo que él iba a pensar de mi cuerpo maltratado, lo vi fijar su mirada en mis notorias costillas y sentí su mano acariciar mis marcadas vértebras.

-Eres hermosa – me susurró con voz ronca - ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Su pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría y me irritó, no es como si yo fuera totalmente inocente. Pero luego lo miré a los ojos y vi preocupación en ellos, y supe que aún no estaba lista para ir más allá con él. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no se sentía correcto aún.

Negué con mi cabeza, esperando que no fuera a estar decepcionado, pero él tan solo asintió y beso mis labios una vez más, en esta ocasión más ligeramente. Me recosté en su pecho y poco a poco me quedé dormida con el acompasado latir de su corazón.

Veía a mi mamá pero no podía alcanzarla, la veía voltearse y sonreírme, pero ella seguía caminando, dándome la espalda. La llamé por su nombre pero ella no se volteó, ni se detuvo. Grité y grité hasta que mi voz no salió más, de pronto el fuego surgió por todos lados y la vi caminar directamente a las llamas. Grité para que se detuviera, pero ella no paró.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho y las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, pestañeé con fuerza para que se detuvieran y me encontré mirando el techo de la habitación de Zayn y al él durmiendo a mi lado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Un besito y un abrazo enorme :)**

**Como siempre gracias por leer :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dedicado a mis fieles lectores :) Gracias por leer :) xx_**

**Capítulo 10**

Aguanté un sollozo, encontré mi ropa y me la puse. Salí silenciosamente de su piso y bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, abría la puerta principal de un tirón y corrí por las oscurecidas calles como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y sonidos ahogados salían de mi pecho, el dolor que la muerte de mi madre me ocasionó había revivido, sentía un dolor profundo justo donde se encuentra mi corazón. Es como si hubiera vuelto justo al momento del accidente, otra vez.

Sin parar de llorar corrí sin rumbo, sintiéndome culpable. Había empezado a vivir mi vida otra vez y estaba olvidándola a ella, la estaba dejando atrás.

No podía ser que porque tuviera nuevos amigos o un novio me olvidara de lo que sucedió o de lo que ella me dio en vida, no podía permitir que eso pasara. No puedo olvidar.

No paro de correr hasta que llego a mi casa, todas las luces están apagadas y me las arreglo para entrar sin meter ruido. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo y mis mejillas están empapadas, mis ojos me arden y solo quiero recostarme y dormir,

Tan pronto como llego a mi pieza, me dejo caer en la cama, tiro el cobertor hasta que estoy oculta bajo él. Llevo mis rodillas al pecho y ruego con todas mis fuerzas para que mi mamá entre por la puerta y me consuele.

Un sollozo se escapa desde el fondo de mi pecho cuando me doy cuenta que eso nunca va a pasar otra vez.

Corto la llamada otra vez y trato de escuchar lo que el profesor está diciendo. Zayn ha estado llamando constantemente desde el sábado, por lo que he estado pensando seriamente en botar mi teléfono.

Inspiro dolorosamente e intento con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en la clase. Son los únicos momentos en lo que no recibo miradas preocupadas. Hallie y Vanessa han estado encima de mí desde que notaron mi humor apagado, así que he tratado en su mayoría de evitarlas. Hasta ahora lo que más me ha resultado ha sido venir a clases y dormir. He ignorado todas las llamadas de Zayn y los mensajes de los chicos, he evitado a Hallie y he hecho caso omiso a las preguntas de Vanessa y de mi abuela.

Cada día he caminado de mi cama a clases y de la universidad a mi cama. Estoy tratando de lidiar con ello, siento que se apacigua un poco cuando me acurruco en mi habitación, pero cada vez que recuerdo el sueño es como si se abriera una herida completamente nueva.

Todos comenzaron a pararse de los asientos, así que agarro mis cosas y los sigo fuera del salón. Camino hacia la parte posterior del edificio y empiezo a hacer mi camino de vuelta a casa lentamente. Me voy a propósito por calles inusuales, con la intención de evitar a aquellos con quienes no quiero encontrarme.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar nuevamente, esta vez la llamada es de Vanessa, dejo que suene hasta que ella se aburre de llamarme. Estoy tratando de lidiar con esto yo sola, pero no puedo porque nadie me deja tranquila. Necesito espacio para dilucidar lo que está pasando.

Llego a casa cuando el sol ya casi no se ve y al principio no noto nada, pero a medida que me acerco a la puerta, distingo dos autos estacionados en la calles. Sé perfectamente a quiénes pertenecen y porque están aquí.

Me doy vuelta para irme, pero estoy cansada de caminar, así que en vez de eso rodeo la casa y me meto por la ventana de mi abuela. Ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su cocina, por lo que dudo que me encuentre aquí. Me apoyo en su puerta y escucho las voces que vienen desde la sala.

-No me contesta a mí tampoco, estoy cansada de llamarla.

-Me preocupa, Vane – dice Hallie – No entiendo porque nos está ignorando, ni porque parece deprimida otra vez.

-Yo tampoco, lo único que sé – dice Vanessa con enojo en su voz – es que el domingo no quiso salir de la cama en todo el día.

Se hace un silencio en el que sé que todos están observando a Zayn.

-Zayn – dice Liam - ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué pasó?

-No… No estoy seguro – duda – Pero, Joan y yo fuimos al cine, luego a casa y…

-¿Y los dulces? – Preguntó Niall - ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Justo antes de ir a casa, eh… Nosotros tan solo estábamos pasando el rato y…

-¿Por pasando el rato te refieres a hacerlo en tu habitación? – dijo Louis riendo y tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-¡Paren de interrumpirlo! – Gritó Vanessa enojada -¡Necesito escuchar esto!

-Bueno, luego nos quedamos dormidos y cuando desperté en la mañana ella no estaba en ninguna parte – finalizó Zayn sonando apagado.

-Eso no me dice mucho – recriminó Vanessa - ¿Hiciste algo que ella no consintió?

-¡No! – Zayn guardó silencio un momento – Nada pasó, solo dormimos. No la forcé a nada, si eso es lo que piensas – agregó él con dureza.

-Zayn no te estamos culpando – dijo Hallie suavemente – sé que esto también es duro para ti, pero sólo queremos saber que está pasando con Joan. Estamos asustadas de que vaya a herirse de nuevo.

Escuché a mi abuela llevarles algo de comer y unirse a la conversación, sus voces empezaron a hacerse más lejanas y me quedé dormida. Desperté cuando alguien abrió la puerta y me golpeó con ella.

-¡Oh cariño! ¿Desde cuándo qué estás aquí? – me preguntó mi abuela.

-Hmm, no lo sé. Lo siento abuela, me iré a acostar – me puse de pie rápidamente y me escabullí por la puerta. Subí los escalones pesadamente, sin siquiera prender la luz de la escalera y me dirigí a mi habitación. Encontré a Vanessa sentada en mi cama revisando las últimas fotografías que había sacado con mi cámara. La miré fijamente hasta que me dijo:

-Así que al fin llegas.

Noté la amargura en su voz, pero la ignoré y busqué algo que hacer para evitar la conversación.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos llamando hoy día, ¿Tu celular se dañó?

-No – le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

-Mírame – me recriminó y me agarró de los hombros para voltearme. Miré su ceño fruncido y sus ojos, los míos propios se humedecieron al encontrar la semejanza que tenían los de ella con los de mamá.

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Todo estaba bien… ¿Es Zayn? ¿Él te hizo algo? Sabes que puedes contarme…

Negué con mi cabeza y sufrí al pensar lo mucho que lo estaba involucrando en esto y sobre todo, hiriéndolo.

-¡¿Entonces qué es? Joan Dímelo, ¿vas a tratar de matarte? ¿Es eso?

Me quedé de piedra ante su directa acusación e iba a tratar de responder pero ella siguió gritando:

-¡¿Es atención lo que quieres? ¡¿Es eso? ¡¿Estás haciendo esto para llamar la atención?

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, algo se rompió dentro de mí, que Vanessa pensara que esto no era real me dolió más que el mismo sueño…

-Si lo que querías era eso, felicidades lo conseguiste – terminó con un susurro.

Me zafé de su agarre y la empujé para abrirme paso hacia mi puerta, en la mitad de la escalera mi abuela trató de sujetarme y hablar conmigo, pero la pase velozmente sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Salí a la calle e inspiré, pero no podía, mi pecho se sentía apretado y jadeaba. Estaba cayendo una fina llovizna y pronto estuve completamente mojada.

Caminé como autómata por las calles hasta que un edificio blanco llamó mi atención, me detuve frente a el y una idea cruzó mi mente. Antes de que pudiera procesarlo corrí hacia el interior y antes de que el guardia me viera localicé las escaleras de emergencia y subí por ellas hasta llegar a la azotea. El viento golpeó mi cara con fuerza y me detuve un segundo mientras ajustaba mi visión, estaba sin aliento, pero esta vez estaba decidida a no recuperarlo.

Me paré en el borde del techo y miré hacia el piso, inspiré por última vez y susurré:

-Te amo mamá.

* * *

**¡HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) comenten para saber qué pensaron! Un abrazo enorme y para que sepan ;) solo quedan dos capítulos :O **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 ***Narra Vanessa*

Apenas dije esas palabras supe que no eran verdad, pero el rostro de mi hermana se desfiguró y no alcancé a sujetarla antes de que saliera corriendo. Escuché a mi abuela tratar de detenerla pero tampoco pudo.

Mis rodillas temblaron y caí al suelo.

-Cariño – mi abuela me sujetó y me ayudó a bajar a la cocina.

-No quise decirlo… - estaba entumecida, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo sé – dijo ella acariciando mi mano y pasándome una taza de té.

-Abuela, tengo miedo de lo que ella pueda hacer, debemos llamar a la policía. Tienen que encontrarla.

-Muy bien, lo haré inmediatamente – la vi pararse e ir a la sala.

Tenía que poner sobre alerta a los demás, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Joan podría estar en cualquier parte. Me estremecí al pensarlo.

No quiero perderla. No puedo.

Y si está en mis manos no lo voy a dejar pasar.

Me levanté de inmediato y busqué mi celular para llamar a Hallie, mientras me dirigía a mi pieza, oí a mi abuela explicarle a la operadora de que se trataba la emergencia. Agarré el teléfono con mis manos aún temblando, pero ya que tenía un plan, mi mente estaba enfocada en algo.

El teléfono marcó varias veces antes de que una voz masculina y somnolienta me contestara:

-¿Mmsi?

-¿Hallie?

-Está durmiendo… ¿Quién llama? – por el ligero acento fui capaz de reconocer la voz.

-¿Niall? Es Vanessa – escuché que se incorporaba y le susurraba algo a Hallie – Joan está perdida y necesito que me ayuden a buscarla.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... – me dijo aún no del todo despierto, repetí lo que había dicho más lentamente esta vez y recalqué que necesitaba ayuda.

-Entiendo… Le avisaré a los chicos – él sonaba mucho más despierto ahora. De pronto Hallie estuvo al teléfono.

-Vanessa ¿Qué pasó? – Ella sonaba llorosa - ¿Ella llegó a casa o no?...

-Tuvimos una pelea, le dije algunas cosas hirientes y ella se fue de la casa. Sé que está muy mal y temo que vaya a hacer algo.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Hace poco, veinte minutos, quizás menos. No sé donde puede estar y mi abuela está llamando a la policía. Voy a salir a buscarla, pero necesito cubrir más espacio. Cualquier cosa ten tu teléfono prendido.

-Lo haré – le dije – Gracias Hallie, espero que podamos encontrarla.

-No lo digas – suspiró – Ella es como mi hermana también.

Me despedí y corté la llamada, sabía que había alguien más con quien tenía que hablar antes. No tenía su número, pero Joan sí, así que me dirigí a su pieza a ver si podía encontrarlo. Por suerte su bolso estaba ahí y también su celular, lo saqué y marqué el número. No entendí lo que había hecho hasta que él me contestó.

-Joan ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? – Zayn dijo desesperado.

-Lo siento, soy Vanessa – lo escuché emitir un sonido de decepción – Quería asegurarme de que te hubieran avisado – comencé a caminar hacia abajo, para salir a la calle inmediatamente.

-Sí, Niall me acaba de despertar, voy a revisar los lugares en los que podría estar.

-No, es decir… Alguien tiene que hacerlo, pero sé que ella no estará allí – inspiré hondo y seguí – Si planea herirse de alguna manera o matarse no querrá que la encuentren antes de que pueda concretarlo. O al menos, eso creo – tomé las llaves del auto y le hice un gesto a mi abuela, ella asintió entendiendo y me gesticuló que se quedaría al lado del teléfono.

-Pero eso nos deja, casi toda la ciudad – me respondió Zayn bruscamente.

Dado que tenía una especie de plan podía pensar con cierta claridad, así que le dije el pensamiento que se había estado armando en mi cabeza.

-Creo que no puede haber ido muy lejos, se fue sin nada, tan solo salió corriendo, así que me imaginó que eso reduce el espacio a buscar – Me subí al auto y encendí el motor, a través del teléfono oí voces y portazos.

-Vamos a ir en dos autos, Louis, Liam y Niall van a ir al centro y lugares que frecuenta. Harry, Hallie y yo iremos a tu vecindario - me dijo con voz fuerte por lo que supuse que les estaba informando a los demás también.

-Vayan al sector residencial oeste, yo iré para el otro lado – le dije manejando fuera de la calzada – Llámenme cualquier cosa.

-Entendido – me dijo él.

-Una última cosa, mi abuela está en casa, ella está esperando por la policía, si la encuentran avísenle también.

-Ok.

-Y, Zayn – agregué finalmente – Gracias – Al principio él no dijo nada, pero tras unos segundos en silencio me dijo de forma más suave:

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Después de horas de búsqueda aún no daba con ella, estaba a punto de amanecer y no había señal de Joan. Me había comunicado con Hallie y el resto unas cuantas veces, pero nadie había tenido suerte aún.

Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y estaba cansada así que comencé a manejar en dirección a la casa para retomar un poco de energía y después salir de nuevo.

Al llegar noté los dos autos estacionados y mi corazón se aceleró, aparqué como pude, me bajé rápido y corrí a la casa. Abrí la puerta de un empujón y me encontré con mi abuela y Hallie llorando y tratando de reconfortarse mutuamente.

Miré a mí alrededor y solo vi a los chicos sentados en sillas, con aspectos deprimidos y cansados. Sentí mis propias lágrimas correr cuando leí en sus rostros que nadie la había encontrado.

Harry se levantó y noté sus propias mejillas húmedas, se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Mi primer impulso fue empujarlo, pero el cansancio y la pena me vencieron y empecé a llorar fuertemente, me agarré de su polerón a la vez que sentía sus manos acariciando mi cabello. Pero realmente lo único que podía sentir y en lo único en que podía pensar era en que había perdido a mi mamá y ahora a mi hermana mayor.

* * *

**Hola Lectores! Espero que estén bien! Y que les guste este capítulo. Queda tan solo uno :) Y lo subiré tan pronto como pueda! **

**Besito!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Último capítulo lectores :) Espero que les guste! Un besito y gracias por leer. Dedicado especialmente a July y Chris, las palabras sobran para agradecer, así que espero que el final sirva.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El sol me llegaba en la cara y estaba entumecida y mojada, abrí los ojos y al principio no entendí donde estaba. Todo lo que podía ver era cemento y más cemento. Me puse de pie y mis huesos crujieron, miré a mí alrededor justo cuando un viento frío movió el pelo fuera de mis ojos. Vi una puerta, me giré y vi que estaba en el techo de un edificio.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior cayeron en su lugar y recordé cómo había llegado y qué estaba haciendo allí. Volví a acercarme al borde del edificio, pero esta vez no me paré en el, dejé que mi mente vagara y reviviera lo último que recordaba: Había intentado suicidarme nuevamente y en esta ocasión habría sido definitivo, pero no pude. Algo me detuvo esta vez, sí, estaba realmente dolida con Vanessa; sí, realmente por un segundo quise saltar y olvidar todo.

Pero el recuerdo de mi madre sonriéndome feliz apareció en mi mente, ella arropándome cuando era niña, llevándome a mis clases. Recuerdos de mi mamá, Vanessa y yo tan solo conversando y pasando el rato.

Todo eso, todos esos recuerdos y momentos maravillosos que pasé junto a mi mamá me detuvieron. Ella no lo habría querido así, ella habría querido que fuera fuerte, que saliera adelante y que Vanessa y yo nos apoyáramos.

Me sentí culpable por ser una carga para mi hermana, para mi abuela, para Hallie. Incluso para Zayn, me odié por herirlos y por hacerlos preocuparse constantemente por mí. Ahí fue cuando caí de rodillas al suelo, me dejé consumir por la culpa y el dolor de todo lo que había pasado y tan solo me acurruqué allí, lloré y grité todo lo que por tanto tiempo almacené adentro. Hice las paces con mi vida y con la muerte de mi mamá.

En algún momento debo haberme quedado dormida, no lo recuerdo, pero eso explica porque aún estoy aquí.

Me estiré y le sonreí al sol, comencé mi camino hacia la salida del edificio procurando evitar al guardia, quien sorprendentemente no me vio. Una vez allí caminé a casa, disfrutando del lindo día. Extrañé no tener mi cámara a mano para fotografiar los pájaros que había alrededor o el color brillante que tenía el cielo ahora que la llovizna había pasado. Incluso me sorprendí a mi misma al tararear una canción, pronto divisé la casa de mi abuela… Bueno mi casa y comencé a correr, suponía que Vanessa iba a estar enojada así que quería pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan complicada. Pero no fue eso lo que me encontré al entrar, la sala estaba llena de personas recostadas en los diferentes sillones y sillas y todos parecían haber tenido una noche tan mala como la mía. Mi abuela no estaba, pero escuchaba sonidos de platillos y tazas provenientes de la cocina, así que suponía que debía estar haciendo té.

La imagen que estaba presenciando era de lo más peculiar: Hallie estaba durmiendo hecha una bola en un sillón con su cabeza en las piernas de Niall, quien a su vez tenía una mano sobre el cabello de Hallie y estaba durmiendo sentado y todo doblado.

Louis y Liam estaban, al parecer, también durmiendo pero estaban sentados en unas sillas. Harry dormía sentado en otro sillón con Vanessa recostada contra él y durmiendo en su hombro, él tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Finalmente Zayn estaba sentado en otra silla frente a la puerta de entrada, mirándome fijamente.

Le tomó un tiempo reaccionar ante mi aparición, pero en cuanto lo hizo no se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí como yo quería (tenía la secreta esperanza de que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros), sino que despertó a Vanessa.

A ella le tomó un tiempo entender, pero apenas me vio se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarme, estaba despeinada (lo que iba en contra de su naturaleza) y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-¡Joan! ¡Oh! ¡Joan! – me abrazaba con fuerza y estaba llorando, los chicos despertaron con el alboroto y mi abuela apareció en el recodo de la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos, me abrazó y susurró en mi oído que nunca había perdido las esperanzas en mí y luego fue a prepararme algo especial para comer.

-Vanessa ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, ya que no entendía porque todos estaban aquí y lucían como lucían. Ella me miró y aún llorando dijo:

-Pensamos que estabas muerta… - sollozó – Te dije todas esas cosas horribles y te fuiste… Y pensé que… Pensé que…

Hallie quien también me estaba abrazando se separó un poco de mí y agregó:

-Te buscamos toda la noche, la policía te buscaba. Nadie pudo encontrarte ¿Dónde estabas?

Me mordí el labio, les debía la verdad y se las iba a decir, pero se sentía tan difícil.

-Estaba en un edificio – me miraron sin entender – en el techo para ser exactos.

El silencio que siguió después fue de alguna manera desgarrador y liberador, les conté todo lo que había pasado, desde el sueño hasta mi quiebre emocional en el edificio. Les expliqué el dolor y cómo trataba de luchar contra ello, les agradecí por estar allí y ser tan buenos amigos y me disculpé con ellos por todas las cosas que habían tenido que soportarme.

-Vane, perdón – dije tomando su mano – perdón por ser una carga. Cuando murió mamá tenía tantas ganas de haber muerto con ella que me olvidé de ti. Y te lastimé, ahora entiendo que tú también estabas sola, pero al final fuiste más fuerte – le sonreí – tuve que pasar por todo esto para recién entender que mamá no hubiera querido que me dejara morir. Y lamento tanto haberte hecho daño.

-Yo también, lo siento, por ser tan dura y poco comprensiva… Lamento lo que te dije – ella trató de sonreír – Sabía cuando lo dije que no era verdad. Tan solo me daba rabia que no notaras que yo también estaba sufriendo. Odié en lo que te convertiste, rogaba cada día para que vieras que yo también la extrañaba, pero luego entendí que tú solo no estabas lidiando bien con ello. Pero luego mejoraste y todo estuvo bien, ambas estuvimos bien. Fui feliz por primera vez en meses, por ti, por mí, pensé que ahora podríamos recordar a mamá sin tanto dolor. Es por eso que reaccioné tan mal cuando te vi deprimida otra vez, me hacías sentir como si todo fuera reciente – ella sonrió con pesar.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto – dije y la abracé con fuerza – No puedo prometer que no volverá a pasar, pero me siento más fuerte ahora y creo que de alguna manera he aceptado que ella… que ella no volverá - susurré con mi voz quebrándose.

Vanessa se separó de mí y limpió mis ojos humedecidos, me sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-Bien - cuadró sus hombros y recuperando la compostura agregó – No puedo perderte. Ahora solo somos tú, yo y la abuela. Solo nos tenemos la una a la otra.

-Espero que no, pero si volviera a pasar algo así otra vez, ten por seguro que tu equipo de rescate sabrá por dónde empezar a buscar ahora – dijo Louis a lo que Liam le pegó en el brazo.

Mi abuela nos llamó a desayunar y todos se dirigieron apresuradamente a la cocina. Zayn se giró para seguirlos, pero fui más rápida y lo detuve.

-¿Puedo hablarte?

Él miró a los otros y asintió.

-Seguro.

No sabía por dónde empezar, así que partí por lo más evidente.

-Lo siento – él pareció sorprenderse – Por todo, sé lo que debió parecer cuando despertaste y yo no estaba – suspiré levemente y seguí - Y luego cuando me llamabas y yo no contestaba o cuando… cuando te cortaba. Solo necesitaba mi espacio, para aclarar mi mente, para entender que estaba pasando… Pero debí decírtelo y lo siento por eso, también por poner todo esto sobre ti, me hubiera gustado no haberlos arrastrado a esto – él me miraba directamente a los ojos, impasible y serio - Pero, por otro lado estoy tan agradecida... No solo ha sido la terapia ¿Sabes? Ustedes fueron parte fundamental en esto, en mi recuperación – miré a la cocina con cariño, los podía oír, reír y bromear, todos relajados ahora que yo estaba aquí. Miré a Zayn, sus ojos fijos en mí, su mandíbula apretada, sus manos a sus costados.

-Sobre todo tú – seguí – tú me miraste como si yo fuera alguien normal, no una loca.

-No estás loca – él susurró hablando por primera vez y relajándose un poco.

-Tú me diste tu apoyo y estuviste ahí para mí en algunos momentos difíciles, aunque no lo notaras o… o no lo creas – tomé mucho aire y solté las palabras de golpe – Hiciste que me enamorara de ti y me salvaste la vida, así que gracias por…

Él no me dejó terminar porque me interrumpió con un beso, agarré su chaqueta con temor de que si lo soltaba desaparecería y él agarró mi rostro con sus manos. Se separó lentamente de mí sin dejar caer las manos y sonrió, quitándome el aliento como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Te amo Pearl.

Reí al recordar la obra que me había ayudado a ensayar y le respondí:

-Te amo George – Lo abracé y escuché el familiar sonido de su corazón, inspiré su aroma y lo sentí posar su mentón en mi cabeza.

Ha pasado un año ya desde que mi vida cambio, un año desde que perdí a mi mamá. Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, pero ahora soy feliz otra vez, no la he olvidado por supuesto, nunca lo haré. Pienso en ella cada día y creo que estaría orgullosa de nosotras.

Sé lo frágil que es la vida ahora y lo rápido que puede desaparecer, así que trato de vivirla al máximo cada día. Por ahora tan solo quiero poder despertar al lado de alguien que me ame y estar rodeada de gente a la que amo y por los que me preocupo y personas que se preocupan por mí. Son más que nada las pequeñas cosas las que me mantienen luchando día a día.

Podía escuchar la lluvia caer en el exterior, la habitación estaba oscura a pesar de tener las cortinas descorridas, podía distinguir unas pocas nubes negras y amenazantes en el cielo… Zayn sopló mi cuello y me reí, le quité la cámara de las manos y le tomé una foto, la luz del flash iluminó la habitación por un segundo y él me miró con seriedad.

-Hey ¿Sabes lo que pasará si esas fotos se filtran?

-No ¿Qué? – pregunté inocentemente, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Tomé otra fotografía.

-Saldrán en la prensa – él me quitó la cámara esta vez y tomó una foto de mí - ¿No te importa que te vean en ropa interior?

-No - mentí y me incline para besarlo, sentí su cuerpo relajarse y le volví a quitar la cámara una vez que estaba segura de que estaba distraído. Miré por la lente e hice clic – No me importa que me vean, nos estamos divirtiendo ¿No?

Me puse sobre mi estómago y corrí la almohada, revise las imágenes almacenadas y avancé a través de fotos nuestras, de los chicos haciendo tonteras, algunas de Hallie otras de Vanessa y Harry… Me detuve en una de nosotros besándonos frente al océano en la playa, recordé lo frío que estaba ese día, el viento que corría y como lo único que habíamos hecho había sido sentarnos en la arena uno al lado del otro tratando de mantener el calor, mientras mirábamos las olas y yo tomaba algunas fotografías.

Lo sentí besar mi hombro y volví al presente.

-¿Eres feliz? – me dijo.

-Sí, lo soy – le respondí con una sonrisa y me acerqué a él para besarlo otra vez.

Fin

* * *

_Bueno aquí acaba esta historia :) Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y si están interesados en leer otra, estoy actualmente escribiendo una llamada From Something to Nothing, pero la publico en **onlywn . activoforo . com**  
_

_Gracias otra vez y déjenme saber que pensaron del final._

_Un besito._

_~M_


	13. Aclaraciones

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y si están interesados en leer otra, estoy actualmente escribiendo una llamada From Something to Nothing, pero la publico en__**onlywn . activoforo . com**_

_Mi nombre en ese foro es Maeve y tengo varias historias de Percy Jackson publicadas primero en fanfiction . net y luego en el foro y otra de One Direction._


End file.
